Tu ne peux pas comprendre
by MaryVampy08
Summary: Après une tentative de suicide ratée, Bella débarque à Forks pour vivre avec son jumeau Jasper et son père Charlie. Le fils adoptif de la famille Cullen est le souffre douleur des jeunes du lycée car son visage porte une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche suite à l'accident qui a tué ses parents biologiques. Les deux apprennent à se connaitre et s'ouvre progressivement l'un à l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, bonjour, bonsoir! :)**

**Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes mais il n'y a personne qui me relie ou corrige mes fautes.**

**Comme tout le monde s'en doute, rien n'est à moi. Si ce n'est l'idée de la fic. ^^**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

_PDV Bella_

Encore un après-midi pluvieux dans la petite ville de Forks. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ma mère a insisté pour que je quitte Phoenix et m'installe ici avec mon père et mon frère. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que en quelques jours elle m'a surpris plusieurs fois à essayer de m'ouvrir les veines ou tout simplement à cause de mon séjour à l'hôpital parce qu'elle est sortie faire les courses et que j'ai finalement réussi à faire ma petite affaire sans qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

Nos parents ont eu la brillante idée de séparer des jumeaux en partant chacun de leur côté avec un bébé. Ma mère avec moi et mon père Charlie avec Jasper. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup connu mon jumeau. Bien sûr, je suis venu leur rendre visite lorsque j'étais plus petite, mais les visites se sont espacées jusqu'à ne plus exister pendant plusieurs années. Jasper m'a souvent envoyé des lettres, pour Noël, mon anniversaire mais il a fini par arrêter de les faire parvenir après un temps. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il a mené sa vie et moi la mienne, il ne peut pas passer sa vie à regarder derrière sa sœur qui n'avance pas à la même vitesse que lui. Ça, c'est si j'avance encore. Depuis les derniers évènement, j'ai plus l'impression de reculer que d'avancer.

Mon frère Jasper regarde par la vitre de la voiture de patrouille en soupirant. Ma venue est un peu précipitée, mais ma mère ne peut me garder seule à la maison et puisqu'elle voyage beaucoup elle préfère m'envoyer ici. Il me regarde un moment alors que je tourne les yeux dehors. Je ne lui fais pas beaucoup la conversation, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. _Salut toi c'est Jasper? Ah oui, le frère que je n'ai jamais pu connaitre._ Non, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Jasper prend ma main dans la sienne et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

-N'oublie pas Bella, ce qui s'est passé à Phoenix reste à Phoenix, ici c'est un nouveau départ.

-Ouais ouais...

Je lui fais un faible sourire alors que Charlie se gare devant la maison Swan. Cette vieille maison n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois où je suis venue, ce qui remonte à environ une dizaine d'années. Jasper ne sait pas pourquoi j'ai été forcé de déménager ici et je préfère qu'il en reste ainsi.

Charlie se tourne vers moi et sourit gentiment.

-Bella, tu es déjà inscrite au lycée. Tu n'auras qu'à te présenter au bureau de la secrétaire demain, Jasper tu pourras lui montrer?

-Bien sûr papa.

Je soupire et sors de la voiture pour me diriger vers la maison. Je déteste que les gens prennent soin de moi, je ne veux être un fardeau pour personne et être ici me fait sentir de trop. Je ne veux pas être celle qu'il faut surveiller sans cesse pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise. Les vraies raisons de mon geste resteront secrètes, je ne veux embêté personne avec mes problèmes.

Je range mes affaires en silence dans ma chambre. Pour me remonter le moral je sourie en remarquant que la décoration est la même que la dernière fois que je suis venue. La différence est la couleur des draps de lit. Je m'assoie sur mon lit et observe le décor autour de moi, ensuite je jette un coup d'œil dehors. Je regrette presque le soleil de Phoenix. Mes doigts caressent doucement la cicatrice que m'a laissé ma dernière tentative de paix intérieure. Cette cicatrice me rappelle que cette journée là j'aurai pu y rester, parfois je me dis que j'aurai peut-être mieux aimé ne pas me rétablir. À vrai dire mes bras sont presque entièrement recouvert de cicatrice. Par habitude je porte des chandails à manche longue pour les cacher.

Après un moment Jasper vient me rejoindre dans ma chambre et s'assoie à côté de moi. Je cache rapidement mes cicatrices avec mes manches de chandail.

-Alors comment a été ton vol? J'ai oublié de te demander quand on était en voiture.

-Oh, c'était très bien...

-Je suis heureux que tout se soit bien passé.

Un long silence survient entre nous et je me demande s'il n'est pas seulement là pour me surveiller.

-Donne une chance à Charlie, je sais qu'il est très heureux que tu sois là. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué tu sais.

J'hoche la tête lentement et force un sourire. Je sais qu'il doit être heureux de me voir mais je continue de penser que les retrouvailles auraient dû se faire bien avant que j'ai 17 ans et que je tente de me tuer.

-Merci Jasper, il m'a beaucoup manqué aussi... Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour montrer mes émotions, mais je suis très heureuse de le revoir.

-C'est un truc de Swan, je suis très mauvais aussi.

Je lui sourie encore et il se lève pour quitter ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je décide de m'allonger pour faire une sieste avant le diner. Le voyage m'a épuisé et je sombre très rapidement dans les limbes du sommeil. J'ai un sommeil très agité et j'ai l'habitude de parler durant celui-ci. Ma mère me l'a souvent fait remarquer et à l'époque je trouvais ça marrant. Aujourd'hui plus grand chose ne me fait sourire. Le problème n'est pas les gens autour de moi, mais ma propre personne. Je suis devenue insensible à la joie et à l'humour. Peut-être qu'un jour tout ça va me revenir. Quand je sourie c'est toujours un sourire forcé pour faire plaisir aux gens.

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et j'aperçois une fille au cheveux foncés et probablement nourrie à la caféine depuis sa naissance qui fait irruption dans ma chambre.

-Salut! Tu dois être Bella, la sœur de Jasper? Je suis Alice sa petite amie! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance!

_Elle ne reprend jamais son souffle entre deux paroles?_ Je me frotte les yeux en me relevant sur le bord de mon lit. Cette Alice réussit à m'étourdir alors que je suis réveillée depuis à peine quelques minutes.

-Hum...Bonjour Alice, j'ignorais que Jasper avait une petite amie.

-Il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi?

-On ne s'est pas parlé depuis un moment...

-Oh, c'est pas grave tu me connais maintenant!

Jasper apparait dans le cadrage de ma porte et approche pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Alice.

-Charlie veut que tu l'aides pour la cuisine.

-J'y vais tout de suite Jazzy!

_Jazzy?_ Oh le pauvre il doit avoir pas mal de gens qui passe des commentaires sur son petit nom à l'école. Je la regarde sortir alors qu'elle bondie presque pour aller rejoindre mon père. Depuis quand Charlie fait-il la cuisine? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était à peine capable de faire des toasts. Jasper s'assit à mon côté et semble mal-à-l'aise.

-Désolé pour Alice, je lui avais dit d'attendre mais elle était impatiente de te rencontrer

-Ce n'est rien...Elle a l'air gentille, un peu étrange, mais gentille.

Il éclate de rire.

-Oui Alice est...Alice, tu verras elle ne se calme jamais

-Très rassurant.

Il se lève.

-Le repas est presque prêt, ça ne te dérange pas si Alice mange avec nous? Si tu préfères être seule avec nous...

-Non, c'est bon. Je veux dire...ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle soit là

-Okay

Il disparait de ma chambre et je décide de faire un arrêt par la salle de bain avant de descendre affronter encore cette fille surexcitée. Mon reflet dans le miroir ne me surprend même plus. Mes yeux sont cernés et mon teint est pâle, rien qui ne donne envie d'être regarder par qui que ce soit. Je replace les quelques mèches de cheveux qui ce sont déplacées pendant mon sommeil et descend les rejoindre.

Le repas se passe très bien, Alice n'arrête pas de parler et même Charlie ne semble pas toujours la suivre lorsqu'elle parle. Jasper se contente de sourire et de manger. Avoir une conversation avec elle semble dans la mesure de l'impossible. Son débit est trop rapide et puisque je suis à peine réveillée le son de sa voix me donner mal à la tête. Elle ne semble jamais s'épuisée, je plains mon pauvre frère qui l'endure toute la journée.

Après le repas, Jasper sort avec Alice et je me retrouve seule avec Charlie. Il n'est pas très bavard donc je finis par monter dans ma chambre. Je suis encore fatiguée, je m'allonge sur mon lit pour une autre nuit de cauchemar et de sommeil agité.

* * *

**Commentaires, insultes, suggestion, questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire!**

**:)**

**P.S**

**Je me demandais si vous vouliez un point de vue Edward pour le prochain chapitre?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou!**_  
_

**Encore un petit chapitre, mais du point de vue d'Edward cette fois-ci. Ce chapitre est surtout pour présenté son personnage parce que j'y ai pensé et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire beaucoup de point de vue Edward.**

**Gros merci à; frimousse30, asukafox, mekissa27, kimizaki, bebedemamour et Mariee1 pour les reviews ^^**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

_PDV Edward_

J'entends des pas s'approcher et je devine qu'il est déjà l'heure du diner. En me retournant, je vois ma mère Esmé avec son sourire habituel. Cette femme parait tout le temps heureuse même lors des journées les plus sombres de notre famille elle aborde toujours un fière sourire. Doucement, elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et regarde mes livres encore ouverts devant moi.

-Tu étudie encore mon chéri?

-Oui Esmé.

Elle grimace car elle déteste que je l'appelle par son prénom. Je n'y peux rien, je suis dans cette famille depuis douze ans mais je continue de les appeler par leur prénom au lieu de les appeler _maman_ et _papa. _Esmé est une femme très douce et je l'admire beaucoup mais je suis physiquement incapable de l'appeler _maman_. J'ai encore le souvenir de mes parents, je pense souvent à eux. J'avais cinq ans quand ce camion a percuté notre petite voiture tuant mes parents par le même fait. Dieu seul sait comment j'ai survécu à cet accident.

Carlisle est celui qui a guéri mes quelques coupures que j'avais à cause du pare brise qui s'est cassé suite au choc. Je garde très peu de souvenir de l'accident, sauf la petite cicatrice que j'ai en dessous de l'œil. Carlisle a dû me retirer un morceau de verre qui a failli me coûter mon œil. C'est un aspect de ma personne que les gens aiment bien me faire remarquer puisqu'elle est très voyante. Elle parait beaucoup et les gens ont l'habitude de me traiter de monstre sans même savoir d'où cette cicatrice

Le docteur Cullen s'est rendu compte que j'étais seul au monde suite à cette accident mortel qui a emporté mes parents. Il m'a gentiment accepté dans sa famille mais suite à ma demande il m'a laissé porter mon nom de famille originel c'est-à-dire Masen. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup remercier pour cet acte de générosité immense.

-Le repas est prêt Edward.

-D'accord, j'arrive dans une minute.

Elle sort de ma chambre avec lenteur. Je finis mon exercice de math et referme mes livres. Ce devoir n'est pas à remettre avant quelques jours, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre et pour être franc j'adore faire des devoirs. Je prend l'école très à cœur même si je ne sais pas encore dans quoi je veux me lancer ensuite.

Je rejoins Esmé et Carlisle en bas et remarque que ma sœur Alice n'est pas à table.

-Alice n'est pas là?

Esmé secoue la tête et dépose les assiettes sur la table avant d'y prendre place.

-Elle est chez Jasper, sa sœur est arrivée en ville aujourd'hui et Alice tenait à la rencontrer

J'ignorait que Jasper avait une sœur jusqu'à tout récemment. En fait, toute la ville pensait que Charlie Swan n'avait eu que Jasper comme enfant. Il n'a jamais parlé d'elle avant qu'elle ne décide de venir vivre à Forks. Je l'imagine un peu comme lui, grande, blonde, calée en sport et je suppose qu'elle va être comme tous les autres du lycée et elle va adoré rendre ma vie difficile.

Carlisle commence à manger son repas et essaie de faire la conversation. Les conversations se font rares avec lui puisse qu'il travaille pratiquement toujours.

-Et toi Edward, pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti avec des amis ce soir?

Je me demande pourquoi il me pose cette question en sachant très bien que je n'ai pas d'amis.

-Ce n'est pas tellement mon truc...Je préfère étudier. J'avais des devoirs à finir, tu ne voudrais pas que mes résultats soient mauvais.

Il sourit un peu et baisse les yeux sur son steak avant de revenir sur moi.

-Edward, tu fais toujours des devoirs. Tu sais, sortir un peu pourrait te faire du bien.

Esmé essaie de l'appuyer en me regardant avec son sourire d'ange. Avec eux c'est toujours le même refrain. Ils aimeraient que je sois comme Alice, que j'ais une tonne d'amis et que je sortes tous les soirs. Je sais qu'ils ne veulent que mon bien, ce n'est simplement pas moi, je n'aime pas les grandes foules et aller faire la fêtes avec les jeunes du lycée. Et je sais qu'eux non plus n'aime pas passer du temps avec moi. Je n'ai qu'à écouter leur moqueries sur moi à chaque jour.

-Je sais mais je préfère prendre du temps pour mes études Carlisle. J'aurais tout le temps que je veux pour faire la fête quand j'aurais terminer mes étude

-Ne te fâche pas Edward, j'admire beaucoup ce que tu fais mais je pensais que tu pourrais balancer un peu et sortir de temps en temps

Après nous terminons le repas en silence. Je ne suis pas très bavard de nature et quand je dine seul avec eux c'est pire. Parfois, Alice arrive à me faire décrocher quelques sourires mais je ne suis pas très proche d'elle non plus.

Alice et moi avons aussi un autre frère, Emmett, mais il est rarement à la maison. Il vient parfois le dimanche pour manger en famille avec nous mais sinon on le voit rarement. Il s'est ouvert un garage à Seattle avec sa fiancée Rosalie. Elle aussi très gentille mais comme tout le monde elle ne m'accorde que très peu d'attention. Je pense que les membres de ma _famille_ m'ignore parce que je ne suis pas leur vrai frère. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

Avec l'aide d'Esmé, je défais la table et fais la vaisselle. Carlisle monte dans son bureau comme à l'habitude et très peu de temps après Alice déboule dans la cuisine.

-Coucou! C'est moi!

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Esmé et se prend un verre de jus d'orange.

-Comment s'est passé ta soirée ma chérie?

-Génial maman, Jasper m'a amenée voir un film après le diner!

-C'est bien, as-tu rencontré sa sœur?

-Oui mais elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé, elle avait l'air tout le temps dans sa bulle, un peu comme Edward!

À la mention de mon prénom, je décide de prêter attention à la conversation. Esmé finit de laver les derniers morceaux de vaisselle et s'assit à la table avec Alice pendant que je nettoie le comptoir et me prend des biscuits dans l'armoire.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Elle s'appelle Isabella mais Jasper m'a dit qu'elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella.

-C'est un magnifique prénom, la prochaine fois tu lui diras qu'elle est la bienvenue à la maison.

-Je lui dirai maman, mais Jasper m'a dit qu'elle est très timide.

-C'est normal ma chérie, donne lui quelques jours pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie ici.

Je roule les yeux et monte subtilement dans ma chambre pendant qu'elle commence à parler shopping et des belles fesses d'un vendeur dans une des boutiques préférées d'Alice. Je suis sûr que cette Isabella est comme les autres. Elle va sûrement trainer avec ma sœur et son copain et regarder les autres me ridiculiser parce que je suis l'affreux mouton noir de la famille Cullen.

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre avec mes biscuits et décide que jouer du piano pourrait être une bonne idée. Je termine ma petite collation et m'assoie devant le magnifique instrument. À mon grand bonheur, mes parents adoptifs m'ont fait le plus beau des cadeaux et m'ont acheté un piano qui est en permanence dans ma chambre. Je joue depuis longtemps mais personne ne m'a entendu jouer, je joue seulement pour moi-même.

Ensuite, je décide de laisser tomber mes devoirs et je m'allonge dans mon lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire**

**:)**

**P.S**

**Je ne sais pas au combien de jour je vais poster, tout dépend de mon inspiration mais je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine après celui-ci **

**Peut-être moins si j'ai beaucoup de temps libre ^^**


	3. ATTENTION!

** Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre**

**(Quand même faut pas me prendre pour une machine xD)**

**C'est simplement pour donner l'adresse de ma nouvelle page facebook où vous pourrez me suivre et suivre mes écrits qui ne sont pas nécéssairement des fanfictions :P**

** www . facebook pages / -Ma%D1%8Fy-Va%D0%BC%CF%81y- / 351655681584194?ref=hl**

**J'ai volontairement mis des espaces,vous n'avez qu'à les enlever ou aller sur mon profil pour voir le lien**

**Merci de votre attention! **

**: )**


	4. Chapter 3

**Coucou! **

******Petit chapitre encore,désolé!**

******Réponse à certain reviews;**

******phika17: Toujours aussi beau notre chèr Edward ;)**

**Gros merci à; misscoco39,kimizaki,mlca66,mekissa27et Mariee1 pour les reviews du dernier chapitre ^^**

**À;asukafox,bab15,bebedemamour,christou57,frimousse30,kimizaki,lianette,Lyry,mlca66,modigou29,moonlightdiary,Nedwige,pyreneprincess et tia 63 pour suivre ma fanfic**

**Et à Cloums pour l'alerte de favorie!**

* * *

PDV Bella

Lentement, j'ouvris mes yeux pour affronter ma première journée de cours dans le lycée de Forks. Ma nuit c'était passé dans le même esprit que toutes mes nuits de sommeil depuis ma récente tentative de finir ma vie. Atroce, le manque de sommeil avait encore laissé ces marques sur ma personne avec d'énormes cernes en dessous de mes yeux. Je ne ressemble à rien, je me demande comment les autres font pour supporter mon visage de cadavre chaque jour.

Péniblement je me lève de mon lit et fais un semblant de toilette en prenant une douche question de faire un effort pour être présentable. À mon arrivée dans la cuisine je remarque que Jasper est déjà en train de manger son petit déjeuner. Il me sourit gentiment pendant que je me serre un verre de jus d'orange avec un bol de céréale.

-Alors, bien dormi Bella ?

Je ne le regarde même pas et me concentre sur mon bol.

-Très bien…

Je suis un peu nerveuse d'aller dans une nouvelle école alors faire la conversation n'est pas vraiment mon envie. Il s'en rend compte et finit son repas en silence avant de monter s'habiller. Je ne cherche pas à être désagréable, je ne suis pas très bavarde de nature et les matins sont les pires moments pour me parler. Mon jumeau non plus ne semble pas très bavard, mais je le comprends de vouloir chercher à me connaitre mieux. Il n'y a seulement plus personne à connaitre.

Le trajet pour aller au lycée se passe en silence mis à part l'horrible musique que Jasper écoute il n'y a aucun son entre nous. À notre arrivé, Jasper se gare à côté d'un Porsche jaune et je vois la conductrice sortir de sa voiture en sautillant. Dire que je vais devoir l'endurer toute la journée.

Elle se jette au cou de Jasper et plaque un baiser sur sa joue.

-Salut Jazz ! Salut Bella !

J'hoche simplement la tête et sourie un peu essayant d'être convaincante mais jouer la comédie n'a jamais été mon meilleur atout. Deux autres jeunes arrivent se tenant mais dans la main, la fille a des lunettes des cheveux foncées et l'autre porte le même genre de cheveux sauf qu'il a aussi un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Par déduction je comprends qu'ils sortent ensemble.

-Bella, je te présente Ben et Angela. Ils sont de proches amis à moi et Alice

-Bonjour…

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends un claquement de porte et vois un jeune homme sortir d'une voiture un peu plus éloigner des nôtres. Ces cheveux en bataille couleur bronze partent dans tous les sens mais cela lui donne un air mauvais que j'aime bien. Il met le capuchon de sa veste et entre rapidement dans l'établissement sans se retourner. Les autres élèvent ne semblent même pas ce rendre compte qu'il est passé près d'eux.

Alice suit où se porte mon regard.

-C'est mon frère Edward, il n'est pas très bavard et il préfère la solitude

-Je comprends très bien…Je suis un peu comme ça aussi

Je souris maladroitement et espère que le message est bien passé. Je n'aime pas attirée l'attention sur moi et en étant nouvelle élève en plein milieu de l'année c'est une phase inévitable. Jasper et Alice parlent avec leur amis pendant j'observe le décor autour de moi. Le lycée est victime de la même chose que la plupart des établissements à Forks, il est presque totalement entouré d'arbres et une forêt semble s'être imposée derrière l'école.

La cloche sonne et avec regret je quitte le confort de la brise extérieur pour affronter le brouhaha intérieur.

Ma matinée n'était pas si mal si on considère que se faire demander par le prof de littérature d'aller à l'avant pour faire une courte explication de ma personne est quelque chose d'amusant. J'ai été très brève et je pense que le professeur c'est rendu compte que je n'avais aucune envie de parler à la classe. Les autres cours ont été plutôt tranquilles. Sauf pour la partie où j'ai dû supporter Alice me parlant de shopping pendant presque tout le cours d'espagnol. Une chance qu'Angela était avec moi pour me supporter dans ma souffrance auditive. Cette fille est très calme si on la compare à la petite amie de mon jumeau. Alice est très gentille mais cette fille ne s'arrête jamais de parler. J'ai remarqué que son frère Edward était avec moi en math et en littérature. Pour une raison que je ne saisi pas la plupart des élèves de l'école semblent se moquer de lui et avoir un malin plaisir à le persécuter. Je ne lui vois rien de spécial pourtant, il semble seulement un peu timide. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aller parler à sa sœur non plus, ils ne semblent pas très proche pour des gens de même famille. Je peux bien parler je n'ai pas vraiment parlé à Jasper depuis ce matin.

Ils nous restent tous deux cours et pour mon grand malheur nous avons tous gym comme dernier cours. Les autres vont pouvoir être témoin de mon incapacité à tenir sur une surface plane.

Je mange lentement mon sandwich pendant qu'Alice anime encore une fois la conversation.

-Il y aura des banderoles partout et de toutes les couleurs ! Avec aussi de la super musique et mes parents ne seront pas là pour toute la soirée !

-Alice je pense que ta fête d'anniversaire risque d'être la soirée de l'année

-Non Angela, ma soirée sera la meilleure chose que cette ville aura connue depuis la construction du centre commercial à Port Angeles !

Je les écoute discrètement d'une oreille, mais ne m'intéresse pas à leur conversation. Je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée, cela finit toujours avec des gens à moitié K.O sur le plancher et du vomi partout qu'il faut ramasser en vitesse avant que les parents ne reviennent. J'ai assisté à beaucoup de fête de ce genre à Phoenix, j'étais souvent celle qu'on invite pour être franche, mais ensuite les choses ont changé.

Je remarque qu'Edward se fait bousculer dans la file d'attente à la cafétéria. Les gens le coupent et le poussent alors que celui-ci ne semble pas réagir et se laisser faire.

-Alice…Pourquoi ton frère ne mange pas avec nous ?

Elle semble surprise d'apprendre qu'elle a un frère.

-Edward aime mieux manger seul, je lui ai déjà demandé de venir avec lui mais il a refusé sans me donner de raison

Elle reprend là où je l'avais arrêtée et je le cherche à nouveau du regard, ne le trouvant pas je finis de manger en silence.

Avant d'affronter le cours de gym j'ai cours de biologie avancé. Je suis soulagée de voir que personne d'autre n'a cette option de cours. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule pendant au moins une heure. Le prof m'indique ma place et je reste en silence en attente de la bande de débile qui partage mon cours. Au dernier moment je vois le frère d'Alice entrer dans la salle, il semble un peu déboussolé de voir qu'il va devoir partager sa table avec moi. Il n'a pas d'autre choix puisqu'il n'y a aucune autre place libre dans la salle.

Rapidement, il s'assit à distance raisonnable de moi et sort ses livres. Je l'observe brièvement du coin de l'œil et remarque quelque chose en dessous de son œil gauche. Une cicatrice déforme son visage et je devine tout de suite pourquoi les autres s'acharnent sur lui. Pourtant malgré la cicatrice sur son visage, je me surprends à penser qu'il est assez beau. Je porte aussi certaines marques sur mon corps qui me rappelle des évènements passées, qui sait peut-être a-t-il lui aussi certain secret qui explique son origine.

Pendant toute l'heure Edward ne m'adresse pas un regard, en fait j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister à ses yeux. Lorsque la cloche sonne, il se jette sur son sac et disparait avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire un mouvement. J'entends des idiots passer quelques commentaires sur lui le traitant de monstre au passage, je ne réagis pas mais je trouve qu'ils sont injustes avec lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il doit avoir ses raisons d'être légèrement étrange.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le cours de gym est annulé suite à un contre temps du professeur qui ne peut pas se présenter au cours. Je souris intérieurement et remercie le seigneur d'avoir écouté mes prières.

* * *

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire**

**:)**

**P.S**

**Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu/fait aller "liker" ma page facebook donc le lien est sur mon profil**

**très bientôt je vais publier le résumé d'un récit que je vais écrire (par pur plaisir)**

**Merci beaucoup tout le monde **


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Merci à ;Maru-chan8,kimizaki,littleangelordevil93,phika17,Lyry et mekissa27 pour les reviews du dernier chapitre.**

**Je pense m'être améliorer côté longueur du chapitre, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles ;)**

**Aussi j'aimerai dire que les points de vue ne sont pas alterner d'un chapitre à l'autre, les points de vue Edward vienne seulement quand j'en ai envie.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

PDV Bella

Je rejoins Jasper sur le parking du lycée et remarque que la Volvo d'Edward n'est déjà plus là. Il était donc si pressé que ça de quitter cet endroit, il est presque parti en courant. Alice ne remarque même pas son frère qui s'enfuit du lycée à toute vitesse. Elle me sourit tristement et donne un baiser sur les lèvres de mon frère avant de courir à sa voiture.

-À ce soir Jazz! Et n'oublie pas d'emporter Bella avec toi!

Quoi? Elle n'est pas sérieuse? Qui lui a dit que je voulais y aller? Je la regarde disparaitre de mon champs de vision et lance un regard furieux vers Jasper qui monte du côté conducteur. Il soupire et démarre la voiture en silence.

Après quelques minutes il prend la parole toujours en fixant la route devant lui.

-Alice aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes à sa fête ce soir Bella, elle aimerait juste apprendre à te connaitre tu sais. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'endroit et que tu ne connais pas grand monde dans cette ville mais tu aurais l'occasion de te changer les idées

Je soupire à mon tour et me concentre sur le décor qui défile devant mes yeux. Il a raison sur un point. Ce genre de soirée n'est plus vraiment pour moi, je déteste les endroits bondés de gens et surtout lorsque je ne connais pas ces gens en question. Pourquoi tient-elle absolument à ce que je vienne à sa fête alors que nous nous connaissons à peine?

Jasper gare la voiture dans l'entrée boiteuse de la maison de Charlie et je sors rapidement pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je jette mon sac sur mon lit et m'y allonge avec. Je me vois très mal à cette soirée mais je sais que Charlie et Jasper ont probablement reçu ordre de ne me laisser seul à aucune condition. Parfois je maudis ma mère et ses envies de me protéger.

Je m'installe pour faire mon devoir de math, en fait je tente de faire mon devoir de math mais après de nombreuse tentatives pour comprendre les exercices d'algèbres je laisse tomber et referme tout. Je décide de me consacrer à mon livre à lire pour le cours de littérature. Heureusement pour moi il s'agit d'un livre que j'ai déjà lu à plusieurs reprise par pur plaisir. Roméo et Juliette. J'en connais presque toutes les lignes par cœur mais je ne ma lasse jamais de le lire. Je ne sens pas le temps passer et me plonge dans ma lecture pour me détendre.

Après un long moment, j'entends des pas s'approcher de ma chambre et devine qu'il doit s'agir de Jasper puisque Charlie va rentrer très tard ce soir. Il toque à la porte timidement.

-Bella? Est-ce que je peux entrer?

Je dépose mon livre sur ma table de nuit et me dirige vers la porte pour lui ouvrir.

-Désolé, j'étais très concentrée sur mon livre…

Il sourit gentiment et met ses mains dans ses poches de jeans avant de s'adosser au cadrage de ma porte de chambre.

-Tu lisais quoi?

-Roméo et Juliet pour le cours de littérature…

-C'est un très bon livre, enfin je crois… je ne lis pas vraiment mais je suppose que c'est très bon

Je lui fais un petit sourire, c'est très gentil de sa part d'essayer de me faire la conversation. Je sais qu'il essaye de mieux me connaitre et de rattraper le temps perdu loin de lui.

Il baisse les yeux quelques secondes puis se racle la gorge nerveusement.

-Alors…as-tu pensé à si tu voulais venir avec moi chez Alice ce soir? Je sais qu'elle serait vraiment contente mais si tu n'as pas envie, je ne te force pas

Je savais qu'il allait me revenir avec ça. L'idée d'une soirée avec un tas de parfait inconnu à moitié ivre qui fête l'anniversaire de la petite amie de mon frère ne me réjouis pas vraiment mais je sens qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire si je lui dis non.

-Je…ouais, pourquoi…pas

-Okay, je vais prendre une douche et on y va d'accord?

-Pas de problème…

Il disparait et je referme la porte en me demandant la gaffe que je viens de faire. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter?

À notre arrivée à la villa des Cullen je commence à regretter d'avoir accepter de me présenter dans cette maison de fou. La place est déjà remplie de gens et l'entrée n'est même plus accessible en voiture tellement il y a de voiture de garer. J'entends l'horrible musique techno de l'extérieur alors je redoute comment on doit l'entendre fort à l'intérieur. Alice et Edward doivent avoir des parents très compréhensif et très sympathique pour laisser une bande de jeunes sans contrôle dans leur belle maison. Ce n'est pas Charlie qui laisserait faire une chose pareille.

Jasper nous guide à l'intérieur pour retrouver Alice et lui montrer l'effort que j'ai fait de venir me sacrifier ici. Les gens bougent dans tous les sens à l'intérieur et c'est très difficile de trouver quelqu'un ou simplement de voir où on va. Après avoir fait le tour de la place environ trois fois nous trouvons Alice dans la cuisine avec Ben et Angela. Bien sûr, elle se jette sur Jasper pour l'embrasser.

-Jazz! Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver!

-Désolé Lily, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à te trouver dans tout ce monde!

-C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant!

Elle se tourne vers moi qui se tient tout juste derrière Jasper.

-Bella! Tu es venue! Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir!

Alice me prend dans ces bras rapidement et me relâche avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose. Elle sautille sur place comme une sauterelle et sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Jasper la serre contre son torse doucement et essaye de la faire tenir en place mais rien ne semble y faire, ses réserves d'énergie semble inépuisable.

-Arrêtes un peu Alice ou tu ne tiendras jamais la soirée!

-Tu me connais vraiment mal Jasper Swan!

Elle prend sa main et l'attire dans la pièce d'à côté à toute vitesse.

Un silence presque de mort tombe alors entre Ben, Angela et moi. Je n'ose pas vraiment essayer de faire la conversation puisque de toute façon je n'ai rien à dire de bien intéressant. Ben regarde son verre vide un moment puis prend celui de sa petite amie.

-Je vais aller nous chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose Bella?

-Non…Merci quand même

Il s'excuse et quitte la pièce rapidement avec ses verres. Angela me sourit gentiment et je m'assis sur une chaise près de moi en attendant Ben revenir. Elle prend place devant moi.

-Alors Bella, parles moi de toi. Tu es la jumelle de Jasper c'est ça?

-Oui…Je suis sa jumelle mais je ne le connais pas beaucoup

-Ouais, Jazz nous a expliquer que vos parents sont partis chacun de leur côté et que vous vous êtes pas vu souvent à cause de ça

-Exact…

-D'où tu viens?

-Euh…

-Je veux dire, où tu étais avant de venir à Forks?

-Oh, j'étais à Phoenix…

-Tout un changement, hein?

-Vraiment…

Elle remarque que faire la conversation ne tente pas vraiment alors elle cesse de poser des questions. Je la remercie intérieurement car il est vrai que je n'ai aucune envie de parler dans tout ce monde qui crie autour de moi.

-Bella, tu sais les Cullen ont une magnifique bibliothèque. Je suis sûre qu'Alice ne t'en voudra pas si tu allais y faire un tour

_Angela, tu es ma sauveuse. _J'entend Alice qui semble déjà à moitié ivre et me dis qu'Angela a raison, ma soirée risque d'être meilleure entourer de livre que de gens ivre mort. Je lui souris timidement et elle se lève de sa chaise.

-Aller viens, je vais te montrer par où c'est

Je me lève à mon tour et la suis difficilement entre les personnes qui dansent, celles qui parlent au milieu du chemin et celles qui ne se rendent même plus compte de ma présence. Elle monte un escalier et tout semble beaucoup plus calme en haut. La musique joue beaucoup moins fort et personne d'autre ne semble voir eu le courage de monter pour explorer l'étage supérieur. Malgré la noirceur je m'attarde sur les peinture aux murs, elles sont magnifique tout comme tout le reste de la maison.

Angela s'arrête devant une porte entre ouverte.

-Voilà, amuses toi bien

J'entre dans la pièce et mon souffle s'arrête pendant quelques secondes. Cette pièce est immense et remplie à rebord de livre. Les murs sont tapissés d'étagères qui sont remplie de livre.

-Merci, Angela…

-De rien, si Jasper te cherche je vais lui dire que tu es ici

Elle disparait dans le couloir sombre et je referme la porte derrière elle. Je ne veux pas que des curieux vienne me déranger dans ma lecture. J'avance et laisse courir mes doigts sur la façade des livres sur les étagères. Les parents d'Alice doivent beaucoup aimer lire, je doute qu'Alice soit du genre à faire une activité aussi calme que la lecture. Je m'assoie sur le petit fauteuil qui trône au milieu de la pièce et regarde le livre posé sur la table devant le fauteuil. _Roméo et Juliet. _Alice l'a peut-être emprunter à la bibliothèque de l'école pour réussir à le finir dans les temps. Je le prend et regarde où est posé le marqueur de page, Alice est à la même place que moi. J'observe le livre attentivement et regarde l'intérieur de la page couverture. Dans une belle calligraphie je lie "Edward Masen". Le livre appartient donc à mon étrange partenaire de biologie.

Je lève les yeux de mon livre pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Edward qui ne semble pas remarquer que je suis là. Il fait quelques pas puis lève les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. Je n'avais pas remarquer mais ses yeux sont d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Je remarque encore une fois sa cicatrice qui gâche son magnifique visage. Il baisse les yeux mal à l'aise.

-Hum…désolé, j'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un

-C'est moi qui est désolé… Tu…tu es chez toi après tout

Il sourit un peu et referme la porte derrière lui.

-Tu n'apprécies pas vraiment ce genre de soirée?

-Non…Il y a toujours trop de gens, de bruit et de musique…horrible

Edward s'approche timidement et tire une chaise pour s'assoir en face de moi. Il me parait soudain bien mois étrange que pendant le cours de biologie. Peut-être parce que nous sommes chez lui et qu'il se sent plus à l'aise.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de musique?

Je secoue la tête lentement et repose le livre sur la table entre nous deux. Il regarde le livre en question et semble gêner.

-Hum…oui…c'est…c'est pour le cours de littérature

-J'adore Roméo et Juliette…Je l'ai lu plusieurs fois

-Moi aussi…

Un silence lourd s'installe entre nous deux mais étrangement je ne sens pas le besoin de parler pour le briser. Edward respecte pour manque d'intérêt pour la conversation en ne posant que très peu de question. Je lui réponds avec des réponses courtes et cela semble le satisfaire.

-Tu ne ressembles pas à Jasper

-Je sais…

-Pourtant, tu es sa jumelle non?

-Oui mais…On n'a pas grandi ensemble

-Oh…

-Toi non plus…Tu ne ressembles pas à Alice

-J'ai…J'ai été adopté

Ce qui explique le peu de ressemblance entre les deux et aussi pourquoi Edward ne porte pas le nom de Cullen. Il est tellement l'opposé de sa sœur Alice. Edward est calme, il est timide et il ne semble pas aimer l'horrible musique qui joue en bas comme moi.

-Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me présenter en cours mais…Je suis Edward Masen

-Enchantée…Je…Je suis Bella Swan

-Oui je sais, Alice nous l'a dit quand elle est revenue de chez toi hier soir

-Oh…

-Elle était très impatiente de te rencontrer et lorsqu'elle est revenue elle a fait un compte rendu détailler à Esmé

-Alice est très…

-Ouais, elle va s'arrêter un jour. Donne lui quelques jours et elle devrait être un peu moins excité

J'allais lui répondre mais Jasper entre dans la bibliothèque avec un verre à la main. Il est probablement ivre vu la difficulté qu'il semble avoir à marcher droit. Edward se raidit et je peux presque voir sa mâchoire se crisper à la venue de mon frère.

-Bellz!…Tu…tu…tu devrai appeler Charlie pour qu'il…vienne te chercher!

Je soupire et secoue la tête. Je ne pense pas qu'appeler le chef de police pour qu'il vienne me chercher à une fête remplie de jeune ivre soit une bonne idée. Edward se lève et regarde Jasper.

-Je vais la reconduire chez elle

-Génial! T'es…t'es vraiment un chic type Edward!

Jasper retourne en bas avec difficulté et je me dis que son réveil risque d'être brutal demain matin.

Edward nous conduit en silence vers sa voiture dans la garage. Nous quittons rapidement le brouhaha de la villa Cullen et Edward fait jouer sa musique classique. J'ai toujours mieux aimé la musique calme à la musique de fête, je ne supporte pas cette musique. _Clair de Lune _remplit l'habitacle et je me surprends à fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter du calme qui m'entoure.

-Tu aimes mieux cette musique?

-Oui…mille fois mieux

Je ne vois pas le trajet passer et plus rapidement que je ne le voudrais nous arrivons chez Charlie. Je rouvre mes yeux un peu gênée et me sens rougir légèrement. Edward me sourit en retour et semble aussi gênée que moi.

-Hum…Merci beaucoup Edward…Je…On se voit en cours demain?

-Oh, de rien…Oui oui à demain Bella

Je disparais rapidement pour presque courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je sens Edward m'observer pendant que je déverrouille la porte avec un peu de difficulté et m'engouffre dans la maison.

* * *

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire!**

**:)**

**A plus!**


	6. Chapter 5

**J'avais dit samedi pour le prochain chapitre mais j'ai eu plus de temps libre que prévu alors j'ai pas pu résister et j'ai décidé de vous poster un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci beaucoup à celle qui on pris le temps de me laisser un review pour le dernier chapitre, à savoir ;ptitcoeurfragile,diabolo78,misscoco333,mlca66,Kimizaki,phika17(même si t'es pas inscrit),Miss-carlotaA et Maude Cullen.**

**Désolé phika17 mais pas de point de vue Edward prévu avant le chapitre 7 ;) **

**Je vais quand même essayer de poster le prochain chapitre pour ce week-end mais je promets rien!**

**Chapitre un peu plus court que le dernier mais je promets de me rattraper avec le porchain!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

PVD Bella

À mon réveil, je remarque quelques lueurs de soleil qui tentent de percer les monstrueux nuages qui trônent le ciel de Forks en permanence. Comme à l'habitude mon sommeil a été entrecouper de mauvais rêve et de réveille en sursaut pendant une partie de la nuit. Jasper n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte, il a dû tomber comme une masse en arrivant à la maison. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il est rentré puisqu'il n'était vraiment pas en état de conduire hier soir. J'espère qu'il n'a pas pris de risque inutile en prenant le volant.

Je sors péniblement de ma chambre pour elle dans la cuisine boire au moins un verre de jus d'orange pour me réveiller un peu. Je ne mange que très peu et le petit-déjeuner est un repas que j'ai l'a habitude de sauter.

Je sursaute quand je vois que Jasper est déjà assit à table, mais dans un état semi comateux.

-J'ai déjà fait le petit déjeuner.

Je m'assois en face de lui et regarde mon assiette. Il a pris le temps de faire des œufs pour le petit déjeuner.

-J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à me dégueuler les tripes donc j'ai eu le temps de faire pas mal avant que tu te lèves.

-Oh...Je vois.

Je commence à manger en silence, Jasper prend un cachet pour les maux de tête et le gobe rapidement avec son verre de jus d'orange. Sa journée va être horrible, je parle d'expérience.

-Comment...t'es rentré?

-Les parents d'Alice sont venus me déposer vers minuit quand ils sont rentrés.

Je finis mon assiette et la repousse doucement pour appuyer mes coudes sur la table. Je repense à mon court échange avec Edward dans la bibliothèque. Excepter sa cicatrice au visage, je ne vois pas pourquoi il est le souffre douleur des autres. Il est totalement différent quand on discute avec lui en dehors du lycée, il n'est pas le même. L'école est surement un enfer pour lui, il est seul et personne n'ose lui parler pour lui dire autre chose que des méchancetés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fessais dans la bibliothèque avec Edward?

-Je...On...on discutait.

-Vous discutiez?

J'hoche la tête et me lève pour allez déposer mon assiette sur le comptoir.

-Bella?

Je me tourne vers lui avant de quitter la cuisine.

-Ne fais pas la bêtise de traîner avec Edward, ce type est une plaie au lycée. Je ne voudrais pas que les autres s'en prennent à toi.

Je ne réponds pas et file dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Pourquoi tout le monde est contre Edward? Il n'a pas la peste que je sache. À cause d'une simple cicatrice? J'en ai plein les bras des cicatrices donc je ne suis pas si différente de lui. Si je monte mes cicatrices à Jasper va-t-il me renier et m'éviter comme il le fait avec Edward sans même le connaitre?

Je m'habille rapidement et passe par la salle de bain pour jeter un regard à mon visage dans le miroir. Rien de spécial, le même visage blême avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Je descends rejoindre Jasper dans la voiture et encore une fois le trajet se passe en silence.

L'avant midi se passe sans problème. Alice me parle encore de shopping pendant le cours d'espagnol et à quel point elle était heureuse de me voir hier soir pour sa fête d'anniversaire, même si elle ne se rappelle pas grand chose de cette soirée. Angela reste silencieuse et observe Alice pendant son monologue sans fin. J'apprécies beaucoup cette fille, elle est très calme et ne parle que très peu comparativement à Alice qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Pendant le cours de littérature j'observe Edward seul à sa table et repense à notre bref conversation d'hier. Il semblait surpris de mon attitude face à lui. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude que les gens lui parle gentiment. C'était aussi très gentil de sa part de me reconduire chez moi au lieu de me laisser appeler Charlie. Il avait peut-être peur que sa sœur débarque et lui hurle dessus pour qu'il aille me déposer. Il voulait peut-être une occasion de sortir de la maison et de tout ce bruit infernal.

Je vois Edward qui part de la cafétéria rapidement. Il a l'air nerveux mal à l'aise en compagnie d'autant de gens. Alice me sort de ma bulle.

-Comme ça tu as fait connaissance avec mon frère hier dans la bibliothèque Bella? Il a été gentil avec toi j'espère? Edward a tendance a être déplaisant parfois

Je lâche Edward du regard alors qu'il disparait et je me tourne vers Alice.

-Euh...oui, oui...Il était très gentil. Il m'a raccompagné chez moi

-Oui c'est ce que Jasper m'a dit ce matin, c'était très gentil de sa part mais tu sais...Je ne trainerais pas trop avec lui...

C'est reparti, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec Edward? Je l'interroge du regard l'incitant à développer sur le sujet. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle parle comme ça de son propre frère, il a été adopter mais Edward demeure quand même son frère.

-Edward est très...bizarre et pas très social, si tu cherches des amis j'irai chercher ailleurs Bella. Crois moi, Edward est loin d'être un bon ami pour toi

J'hoche lentement la tête et garde mes commentaires là dessus pour moi. J'ai tendance à avoir un mauvais caractère quand je m'y mets et je ne voudrais pas me disputer avec Alice alors que je la connais que depuis peu.

-Si tu le dis...

La cloche sonne et je me dirige vers mon cours de biologie.

Edward est déjà installé à notre table, il regarde par la fenêtre alors que je m'assis et lui coupe la vue. Il ne dit rien et sourit timidement. Je le vois ouvrir ses cahiers et commencer à s'installer pour le cours. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire alors je me contente de sourire je fais de même avec mes cahiers. Un garçon blond passe tout près de notre table et fait tomber tout le matériel d'Edward parterre. La moitié des élèves déjà assit sont tordus de rire en voyant la scène. L'imbécile blond rigole comme un idiot et continue vers sa table rejoindre son ami.

Mon partenaire de table soupire et se penche pour ramasser ses cahiers rapidement pendant que le prof fait l'appelle des présence. J'entends Edward pester contre eux pendant un moment puis il se tait pour le reste du cours. Je me rends compte que le garçon s'appelle Mike Newton et qu'il fait parti de la bande de crétin qui traine avec Jessica Stanley et Tanya Denali. Ils sont sur le cas d'Edward à se que je vois. Le cours se passe sans autre incident comme celui-ci mais je sens le regard de Mike constamment sur Edward et je dois avouer que cela m'agace un peu.

Après le cours de bio je suis obligée d'affronter le cours de gym avec les autres. Je ne peux pas m'en sauver éternellement malheureusement. C'est le premier cours de l'année et j'espère parvenir à rester sur mes deux pieds, je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention sur moi dès le premier cours. Alice me sourit gentiment et avec Angela nous sortons de la salle des vestiaires. Jasper et Ben nous attendent à l'entrée du gymnase. Mon frère me tapote l'épaule gentiment en guise d'encouragement.

-Courage Bella, ce n'est qu'une petite heure de gym, tout va bien se passer

Je lève les yeux au ciel et entre en silence. Edward fait aussi parti de notre cours mais il se tient loin de nous. En fait, il se tient loin de tout le monde dans son coin. Je trouve dommage qu'il ne parle même pas avec sa propre sœur. Mike, Tanya et Jessica font aussi partis de notre cours de gym et ils nous lancent des regards mauvais.

À mon grand malheur le premier sport que le prof nous fait pratiquer est la course à saut de haie. Génial, la pire chose à me faire faire puisque je tiens à peine debout sur une surface totalement plane. Tanya et Jessica passent devant nous ensuite Alice et Angela partent devant moi. Je prends une grande respiration avant de partir à mon tour. Le départ se passe bien mais après les trois premières haie je m'écrase au sol comme une crêpe et je sens ma cheville se tordre dans tous les sens. Mes yeux se remplissent d'eau et j'agrippe mon pied pour le ramener vers moi, j'ai vraiment mal mais je reste silencieuse alors que mon frère accoure à mes côtés en quelques secondes. Il se penche et m'observe cherchant où je suis blessée.

-Bella! Bella, est-ce que ça va?

Je secoue la tête silencieusement et tente de ravaler les quelques larmes qui menacent de couler sur mon visage. Tanya passe derrière moi avec cette vipère de Jessica. Je les connais que depuis peu mais je déteste ces filles et je sens que l'année va être longue et pénible en leur compagnie.

-La nouvelle ne tient pas sur ces pieds à se que je vois...

Je ravale aussi ma rage alors que le prof approche de ma cheville en détresse. Il l'effleure de ses doigts et je sens instantanément une douleur. Mon visage se crispe légèrement.

-Ça doit être une simple entorse, monsieur Swan emmenez la à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse mettre de la glace dessus

-Oui monsieur

Jasper s'approche de moi et passe ses bras en dessous de mes jambes puis me soulève avec facilité. Je m'accroche à son cou par peur de tomber et aperçois Edward au fond du gymnase qui regarde dans notre direction avec un visage légèrement inquiet. Mon frère quitte le gymnase sous le regard d'Alice et Angela avec moi dans les bras. Je peux à peine bouger le bout de mes orteils tellement que mon pieds et ma cheville sont enflés.

Nous arrivons à l'infirmerie et il me dépose gentiment sur une chaise. J'ignorai que Jasper était aussi fort, il faut dire que je suis assez légère aussi. Une dame assez âgé s'approche de moi avec un air sévère.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Elle est tombée et s'est fait une entorse à la cheville pendant le cours de gym

Elle lève les yeux vers l'horloge murale en haut de nous puis me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner sur mon frère.

-Tu peux quitter avec elle, les cours finissent dans peu de temps de toute façon, mettre de la glace devrait aider pour la douleur et pour faire disparaitre l'enflure

Jasper hoche la tête en souriant poliment, je devine qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment cette vieille dame. Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas vraiment, elle ne semble pas très amicale comparer aux autres membres du personnel de l'école.

Mon frère m'aide à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Il me laisse seule quelques minutes pour allez chercher mon sac d'école avec mes devoirs. Il revient avec ma veste et jette mon sac sur la banquette arrière. Jasper démarre la voiture et remet la même musique que ce matin. Il remarque que je n'apprécies pas vraiment ce style musical.

-Tu préfères autre chose?

-Non...en fait, oui mais c'est ta voiture...Alors tu décides

Il ne dit rien et se gare dans l'entrée de la maison. Il évite mon regard comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. J'attends qu'il parle puisque je ne peux pas sortir de la voiture toute seule de toute façon. Jasper serre le volant et pousse un long soupire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore...?

-Bella, je sais que tu vas devoir passer quelques jours toute seule dans la maison...Et...Je ne peux pas te laisser seule sans surveillance, alors j'avais pensé demander à Alice de rester avec toi le temps que quelqu'un arrive à la maison

C'était donc ça, ma mère avait sûrement fait promettre à Charlie et Jasper de ne pas me laisser seule et maintenant il voulait tenir sa promesse. Il est hors de question que on me surveille comme une gamine. Mes sourcils se froncent d'eux même et je le regarde furieusement.

-Il n'en est pas question

Jasper parait surpris de me voir avoir une réaction pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée. Ses sourcils se lèvent et il tourne la tête vers moi attendant probablement que j'en dise plus.

-Il est hors de question que ta petite amie joue les baby-sitters!

J'oublie momentanément ma cheville foulée et je sors précipitamment de la voiture pour m'écraser encore sur le sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je grimace et tente de me relever seule mais Jasper me rejoint rapidement et essaye de m'aider. Je le repousse et saute à cloche-pied pour rejoindre le perron de la maison pour m'appuyer sur le mur de la maison.

-Bella! Ne sois pas stupide, laisse moi t'aider!

Je l'ignore et prends ma clé pour déverrouiller la porte de maison. Je ne referme même pas la porte derrière moi et entre à l'intérieur. Jasper prends nos sac d'école et me suis à l'intérieur, il se dirige vers le salon mais je me dirige vers les escaliers qui mène à ma chambre. Il laisse tomber nos sacs et se précipite vers moi.

-Bella, viens t'installer au salon Charlie et moi pourrons nous occuper de toi

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi!

Je le repousse et monte encore à cloche-pied et avec beaucoup de difficulté mais je parviens tout de même juste qu'à ma chambre en un seul morceau. Je claque la porte derrière moi et la verrouille pour être sûre d'être tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Les pas de Jasper s'approchent et il toque à la porte doucement. Quelle patience quand même, il n'a pas monté la voix une fois contre moi.

Je me jette sur mon lit en jurant contre ma cheville douloureuse.

-Bella...s'il te plait ouvre cette porte, Charlie va s'inquiéter si tu n'ouvres plus la porte et laisses moi au moins de donner de la glace pour que ta cheville guérisse plus vite...

Je prends mon I-pod sur ma table de nuit et monte le son de la musique avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. J'ignore mon frère et le monde qui m'entoure, j'ai besoin de repos. Je ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil m'emporter, rapidement oubliant cette journée merdique et espérant que demain sera un jour meilleur.

* * *

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire**

**:)**

**Bella commence tranquillement à s'exprimer, c'est bon signe non? ;)**

**À samedi ou peut-être dimanche gros maximum!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonne nouvelle pour certaines**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un point de vue Edward ;)**

**Merci à Kimizaki,littleangelordevil93,sophie71,phika17,petitcoeurfragile,tia 63,paulipopo et mlca66 pour les reviews du dernier chapitre. ^^**

**Gros merci à Kimizaki et mlca66 pour me laisser toujours des reviews sur pratiquement tous les chapitres que je poste,c'est très gentil d'en laisser.**

** À phika17 aussi mais malheuresement elle n'est pas inscrite :/**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

PDV Bella

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, la faible lumière extérieur est suffisante pour m'éblouir et mon visage se crispe un peu. Je tente de bouger mon pied mais sans succès, il me fait toujours affreusement mal. Seulement des vagues de ma dispute avec Jasper me reviennent. Je me sens légèrement sonné car pour le première fois depuis un moment j'ai dormi une nuit complète sans me réveiller. Je regarde mon réveille-matin et soupire. Il presque l'heure d'aller déjeuner et je sens que descendre en bas risque d'être toute une partie de plaisir.

Lentement, je sors que ma chambre en m'accrochant aux murs en guise de soutient. Pour descendre les escaliers c'est une autre histoire, je m'agrippe à la rampe de toutes mes forces pour ne pas reproduire l'expérience d'hier et tomber face la première sur le sol. Une fois par semaine, c'est amplement suffisant.

J'arrive finalement dans la cuisine et prends une pause à la table de la cuisine. C'est tellement calme que j'en ai presque peur. Ils sont peut-être cachés et attendent que je sortes de ma cachette pour sortir? Je pense que je déraille un peu. Un bout de papier sur la table attire mon attention.

_Bella, _

_il y a de la pizza dans le frigo si tu as faim_

_Je dois aller chercher Charlie à la réserve ce soir car sa voiture a rendu l'âme ce matin et il est en voyage de pêche avec Billy pour la journée_

_Je suis désolé pour hier_

_Jasper_

Génial, je vais être seule plus longtemps que prévu. Peut-être que notre dispute d'hier lui a remis les idées en place. Je n'espère pas trop venant de lui, Jasper n'est même pas capable de parler à son propre beau-frère parce qu'il est supposément _"étrange". _Avec quelques difficultés, je sautille jusqu'au frigo et je me prépare une mini portion de pizza. Je n'ai pas tellement faim mais ils vont me faire une scène s'il remarque que je n'ai rien avaler depuis hier, alors pour les calmer je vais faire un effort.

Après mon repas, je me dirige vers le salon avec un sac de glace pour calmer un peu la douleur ma cheville. Elle est encore affreusement enfler et rester à la maison ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Je ne veux pas raté de cours, déjà que j'arrive en milieu d'année il serait mauvais que je manque des cours. Je prends une couverture avec moi et je m'allonge devant la télévision.

J'essaie de me rendormir mais mon téléphone portable se met à sonner et je reconnais la sonnerie que j'ai enregistré pour ma mère. Je soupire et sors rapidement mon téléphone de ma poche de jeans pour voir le nom de ma mère sur l'écran.

-Salut maman...

«-Coucou ma chérie, comment vas-tu?»

Je devine que si ma mère appelle c'est pour deux raisons, soit elle veut simplement de mes nouvelles ou soit Charlie l'a appelé hier pour lui raconter ma dispute avec Jasper. J'opte plus pour la deuxième option puisqu'elle m'appelle en plein milieu de la journée et que normalement je suis censée être en cours.

-Pas trop mal mais je suis sûre que tu sais déjà pour ma chute en cours de gym...

-«Oui, Jasper m'a appelé hier pour me donner de tes nouvelles. Il s'inquiète pour toi Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Forks mais fait au moins un effort avec ton frère. Il cherche juste à te connaitre et tu ne lui rends pas la tâche facile»

-Maman, ne le prend pas mal mais je suis assez vieille pour savoir comment agir avec mon frère. Je...j'ai juste besoin de temps, pour m'adapter aux gens du coin

-«Je comprends ma belle et si tu veux me parler appelle à n'importe quel heure du jour ou de la nuit, d'accord?»

Je rigole légèrement et je sens une boule monter dans ma gorge. Phoenix me manque plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

-C'est promis...Maman?

-«Oui Bella?»

-Tu me manques...

-«Tu me manques aussi, mais je te promets qu'on va se voir bientôt»

-Okay...

-«Écoute, il faut que je raccroche mais je te rappelle bientôt. Je t'aime ma chérie, prends soin de toi!»

-Ouais, moi aussi...

Elle raccroche et je dépose mon téléphone sur la table du salon. Ma mère a raison sur une chose, je pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec Jasper. Il veut bien faire et je n'ai pas très bien agit avec lui. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses avec lui, mais pour l'instant je suis crevée. Je ferme mes yeux et essaye de me rendormir pour une deuxième fois.

La bruit de la sonnette me réveille en sursaut. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je dors mais mon visiteur ne me laisse pas le temps de vérifier qu'il toque à la porte dans un bruit sourd qui résonne dans ma tête encore un peu endormie. Péniblement, je me lève et sautille jusqu'à la porte en jurant contre ma cheville lorsque je cogne celle-ci contre le cadrage de porte. J'entends encore la sonnette et ouvre la porte brusquement avant d'entendre encore l'affreux bruit de son poing contre la porte.

Mon souffle se coupe lorsque je vois mon visiteur. Edward, le frère d'Alice. Il sourit timidement avec son sac sur son épaule.

-Euh...Salut

-Salut

Il me regard un peu plus attentivement et semble mal à l'aise.

-Je te dérange?

-Non...Pas du tout

-Je...Je suis venu te donner les notes du cours de bio et aussi les exercices de math, je me suis dis que tu ne voudrais pas prendre trop de retard à cause de ta cheville

-Oh, c'est...C'est très gentil. T'as raison, je veux pas prendre de retard déjà que j'arrive en milieu d'année...

Je m'arrête quelques secondes et l'observe un peu confuse.

-Hum...Comment t'as su où j'habitais?

-Oh, tu sais pas mal tout le monde en ville sait où habite le chef Swan et...puisque tu es sa fille donc j'ai pas eu besoin de me casser la tête

Je ne bouge pas et souris timidement. C'est génial de savoir que toute la ville sait où tu vis. La possibilité de se cacher est donc impossible. Après quelques secondes, je me sens stupide et je m'écarte de l'entrée.

-Excuse moi, je suis bête...Tu veux entrer?

Il ne dit rien et passe devant moi pour entrer dans la maison. Toujours avec timidité, il avance un peu puis stoppe et me regarde sautiller pour le rejoindre au pied des escaliers. Edward sourit légèrement en me regardant. Au moins quelqu'un trouve ma situation amusante.

-Tu veux de l'aide?

-Non, ça ira

-Comme tu veux

Je sautille jusqu'à la cuisine avec Edward sur les talon, arrivée à la hauteur de la table de cuisine je m'écroule dans une chaise. Parcourir la maison en sautillant est quelques choses de très épuisant. Il s'assit devant moi et sort deux cahiers de couleur différentes puis il me les tend. Je les prend et les ouvre pour regarder rapidement se que j'ai manqué aujourd'hui. Son écriture est élégante et soignée. C'est très rare pour un garçon, en temps normal leur écriture n'est pas lisible.

Il sourit timidement pendant que je regarde les notes et il joue avec les bretelles de son sac d'école. Je grimace un peu alors que je regarde les exercices de math, j'ai toujours été nulle en mathématique tous ces chiffres alignés qui sont supposés avoir un sens se brouillent dans ma tête lorsque le prof tente de me l'expliquer.

-Ça va?

-Oui c'est juste que...je suis nulle en math et tout ça ressemble un peu à du chinois pour moi. Je pense que je vais avoir de la difficulté à rattraper les cours de math...

Edward me regarde quelques instants, il semble peser le pour et le contre.

-Tu veux que je prenne quelques minutes pour t'expliquer?

-Je voudrais pas te déranger, tu dois avoir mieux à faire...

-Ça ne me dérange pas, enfin...si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide je comprends

Il baisse les yeux, il doit penser que sa présence me répugne ou un truc du genre. J'observe sa cicatrice un peu mieux à la lumière, l'intérieur de son œil semble légèrement endommagé. Peut-être dû à la manière qu'il a eu sa cicatrice. Je me demande si sa vue est affecté ou s'il voit très bien quand même.

Il remarque que je l'observe et relève les yeux nerveusement attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part.

-Ça me ferai très plaisir que tu m'expliques Edward...

Avec une patience que je pourrais qualifier d'inhumaine, Edward m'a expliqué ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui en cours de math. C'est étrangement plus facile lorsqu'Edward m'explique que lorsque le vieux prof essaye de nous faire comprendre quelques choses à l'avant.

Edward est un peu timide mais très gentil, je ne peux pas comprendre qu'il n'est pas d'amis au lycée. Si les gens prenaient le temps de le connaitre ils verraient qu'il n'est pas le monstre que tous les autres pensent qu'il est. C'est tellement facile de parler avec lui, tout est simple et calme. Edward est légèrement nerveux et je dois avouer que moi aussi, je n'ai pas renouer avec les contacts humains depuis les événements qui se sont passés à Phoenix mais parler avec les gens me manque un peu. Il prend le temps de m'expliquer aussi les notes du cours de biologie, nous n'avons pas fait beaucoup mais je préfères être à jour avec les autres élèves.

Rapidement, l'heure du diner arrive et j'entends un bruit de pneu dans l'allée. Je pense que mon frère est rentré mais je vois Alice entrer dans la cuisine avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Pitié, pas elle, pas tout de suite.

-Salut Bella! Comment a été ta journée? Jasper m'a demandé de venir te tenir compagnie

-Salut Alice...Je me suis reposée une partie de la journée..

Durant toute l'après-midi, j'ai été capable de faire de belle phrase complète et parler naturellement. Maintenant qu'elle est là je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots. Être en présence de trop de gens me rend nerveuse et Alice est loin d'être aussi calme que son frère.

Edward soupire lorsqu'il la voit entrer et commence à ranger ses cahiers. Il n'a pas l'air content de la voir également.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward? Bella avait besoin de se reposer aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu es venu la déranger?

Il baisse les yeux et se lève de table avec son sac sur son épaule. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'elle agisse comme ça avec lui juste en face de moi.

-Alice...Il était juste venu me donner les notes de biologie et...les exercices de math

-Peu importe, Edward rentre à la maison tu dois avoir des devoirs à faire! Je vais m'occuper de Bella en attendant Jasper

-J'allais partir de toute façon Alice

Il se tourne vers moi avant de sortir de la cuisine.

-Tu me rendras les notes de biologie demain Bella

Edward lance un dernier regard vers Alice et disparait de la cuisine.

Elle secoue la tête et se dirige vers le frigo en sautillant comme moi mais elle est légèrement plus gracieuse que moi dans ses mouvements. Alice fait comme si elle était chez elle et ouvre la porte pour regarder se qu'i l'intérieur. Je regarde autour de moi cherchant une manière et partir de la pièce sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle porte de nouveau son regard vers moi en souriant.

-Alors Bella, dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais mangé?

-Je...Je n'ai pas vraiment faim Alice

-Mais, tu dois manger Bella!

-Je suis épuisée...Je vais manger demain promis

Elle soupire.

-Très bien, tu veux faire quoi dans ce cas? On écoute un film?

-Alice...je...

-Oh s'il te plait Bella, tu ne vas aller te coucher tout de suite et me laisser seule en bas!

Elle me fait une moue avec un regard de petit chien, comment résister à un tel regard? Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Jasper ne peut jamais rien lui refuser.

-Très bien...Mais ensuite je monte me coucher

-Promis, après je te laisse tranquille!

Elle sourit et se remet à sautiller partout dans la cuisine. Ensuite, elle m'aide à m'installer sur le canapé du salon et part à la recherche d'un film à écouter. Alice nous trouve un navet sur une histoire d'amour, j'ai déjà vu le film il y a quelques années donc je ne porte pas vraiment attention aux images qui défilent devant mes yeux. De plus, les histoires d'amours ne m'enchantent plus autant qu'avant.

Après environ vingt minutes de film, Alice cesse de regarder le film et je doute tout de suite que l'idée d'écouter un film était une manière de me cuisiner.

-Bella? Pourquoi tu es nerveuse en ma présence?

-Co...Comment tu sais que je suis nerveuse?

-Quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine tu souriais et lorsque tu m'as vu entré ton visage a rapidement changer. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ou fait quelque chose de mal?

-Ce n'est pas contre toi...C'est les gens en général...je n'aime pas les contacts humains, avant oui mais plus maintenant...

Elle me regarde et semble désolée.

Le bruit de la porte détourne son attention de moi et elle court vers la porte pour sauter dans les bras de Jasper. Je l'entends rire avec elle et Charlie apparait dans le salon avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. La pêche a dû être bonne aujourd'hui.

-Alors, comment va ta cheville Bella?

-Bien, mais elle me fait toujours mal...

-Reste encore à la maison demain dans ce cas, ensuite tu retournera au lycée

-D'accord Charlie

Il disparait dans la cuisine avec son coffre de pêche, il doit avoir pêcher quelque chose aujourd'hui. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons manger du poisson dans les jours qui viennent.

Je profite de Jasper qui est occupé avec sa petite amies pour monter dans ma chambre avec mon sac de glace à la main. J'ai assez vu de gens pour aujourd'hui et aussi assez fait la conversation. Je suis épuisée et je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir des gens se bécoter devant moi. Les histoires d'amours ne sont plus pour moi, la dernière fois les choses ont vraiment mal tourner et je ne pense pas pouvoir donner mon cœur à nouveau. Je préfère être seule que de souffrir encore comme j'ai souffert à Phoenix.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit et à nouveau je met mes écouteurs de I-pod pour m'endormir au son de la musique.

* * *

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire!**

**:)**

**P.S**

**Qu'est-ce que vous penser de la longueur des chapitres?**

**C'est bien ou plus long se serait mieux?**

**A+**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, je pense qu'on peut le dire maintenant...**

**Je suis une machine! xD**

**Bon comme tout le monde le voulait, voici le point de vue D'Edward!**

**Petit détail qu'une lectrice m'a fait remarqué au dernier chapitre**

**Bella demande à Edward comment il savait où elle habitait mais lors de la fête d'Alice c'est lui qui est allé la reconduire :x**

**Bon, j'ai pas fait attention sur ce coup mais je promet de faire plus attention à l'avenir!**

**Merci à mlca66, ceci27, ptitcoeurfragile, Kimizaki, misscoco333, LoveTwilight4, paulipopo, lyllou42 et sophie71 pour les reviews au dernier chapitre! ^.^**

**Merci aussi à toutes les alertes "favorites" et "follows" n'hésiter pas à donner votre point de vue si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait ;)**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

PDV Edward

En rentrant chez moi hier soir, je suis direct aller me coucher. J'étais assez fatigué et voir Alice débarquer alors que j'étais seul avec Bella depuis un long moment a réussis à gâcher l'ambiance entre nous deux. J'ai bien vu dans les yeux de Bella qu'elle n'était pas plus contente que moi de voir Alice arrivée. Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à avoir trouver que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Pour une fois que je parlais avec quelqu'un qui ne passe pas son temps à rire de moi ou à me traiter de monstre à cause de ma cicatrice. J'ai bien remarqué que Bella m'observait attentivement mais elle n'a passé aucun commentaire sur le petit défaut sur mon visage. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ça, à part les mêmes de ma famille toutes les personnes qui m'approchent ont une vilaine tendance à ne pas me lâcher avec des questions sur la provenance de cette cicatrice. On ne se parle pas beaucoup mais ma compagne de table en bio n'a encore jamais mentionné le sujet.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Alice de mon intention d'aller voir Bella pour lui donner les notes parce que je savais qu'elle allait réagir comme ça. Depuis que la fille du chef est arrivée en ville toute le monde est à ses pieds. Alice aime tellement Jasper qu'elle est prête à n'importe quoi pour l'aider, donc elle s'est mise en tête de devenir amie avec sa belle-sœur. Je plains Bella, car quand Alice à quelque chose en tête elle ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir atteint son but.

J'ai trouvé très amusant d'aider Bella avec les notes de math. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté et franchement je suis sûre qu'elle va avoir une note horrible au prochain contrôle mais passer du temps avec quelqu'un de calme et sereine comme elle m'a fait du bien. Cela fait différent que d'être seul dans ma chambre à faire mes devoirs et étudier comme un fou.

Esmé dépose nos assiettes et je commence à manger le petit déjeuner qu'elle a pris le temps de nous préparer.

-Merci maman!

-De rien ma chérie

Nous commençons à manger et Esmé nous interrompt.

-Tu es rentré plus tard qu'à l'habitude hier Edward, où étais-tu?

-Je...

Ma sœur finit son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse pour me couper la parole.

-Il était chez les Swan!

-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que tu fessais là-bas Edward?

-Je suis allé donner les notes du cours de biologie à Bella, elle s'est blessée en gym et n'a pas pu être là hier au lycée

-C'étais très gentil de ta part Edward, comment allait-elle? Mieux j'espère

Encore une fois Alice me coupe la parole. Je laisse tomber pour ce matin et me lève pour aller déposer mon assiettes dans l'évier.

-Elle va beaucoup mieux mais puisque sa cheville était encore douloureuse Charlie lui a dit de rester chez elle une journée de plus

Donc je vais encore passer le cours de bio seul à ma table. Je dois avouer que j'aime bien être en sa présence. Contrairement à se que je pensais, Bella ne ressemble en rien à Jasper. Elle est sympathique, calme et surtout elle ne m'ignore pas comme son jumeau le fait depuis qu'il sort avec ma sœur. Jasper n'est pas méchant avec moi mais il n'est pas agréable non plus. Il fait comme Alice et laisse les autres me marcher dessus sans rien faire.

Sans dire un mot, je prends mon sac et m'éclipse de la cuisine pendant qu'Alice parle avec notre mère. Je préfères partir pendant qu'Alice est occupé ou je risque d'être obliger de la suivre pour aller au lycée et elle conduit trop lentement à mon goût. Elle prend le double de mon temps pour ce rendre à l'école!

Je me laisse apaiser par la musique qui remplit l'habitacle et essaie d'oublier la bande d'imbécile que je m'apprête à aller rejoindre. Les journées au lycée sont toujours terrible et même si j'essaie de me défendre c'est une cause perdue. Pourquoi me battre si personne ne se souci de moi à l'école? Même Alice ne fait rien alors à quoi bon, je me contente de finir ma journée et rentrer rapidement chez moi.

Le parking est déjà bien rempli quand j'arrive au lycée mais ma place près de la voiture de Jasper est encore libre. Mon beau-frère lève légèrement les yeux vers moi alors qu'il me voit me garer à ma place habituelle. Il regard autour quelques secondes cherchant surement Alice puis commence à marcher vers moi les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

-Alice n'est pas là?

-Je suis parti avant elle, elle discutait avec Esmé quand je suis parti

-Okay, merci

-Pas de problème

En temps normal notre conversation s'arrête là, mais il décide de rester adossé à ma portière. Je l'ignore et sors de ma voiture avec mon sac sur mon épaule.

-Attends Edward!

Je me tourne vers lui. Il approche de moi toujours avec les mains dans les poches.

-Merci, d'avoir apporter les devoirs de Bella

-Oh, ça m'a fait plaisir mais je crois pas qu'Alice soit de cet avis

-Ouais, ne t'en fait pas trop pour elle. Ta sœur est juste un peu jalouse parce que Bella te parle à toi mais pas à elle

-T'es sérieux?

Il hoche lentement la tête et je vois la voiture de mon lutin de sœur se garer entre la mienne et celle de Jasper.

-Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dis ça, okay?

-Aucun risque mec

Jasper sourit légèrement et Alice nous rejoint en sautillant. Elle me regarde sans aucune émotion et me lance mon téléphone portable.

-Tu avais oublié ça sur la table quand t'es parti en courant ce matin

Je l'attrape maladroitement et le range dans ma poche avant de partir pour les laisser seul avec leur amis qui viennent tout juste d'arriver. La cloche ne tarde pas à sonner et je rejoins mon premier cours en silence en essayant d'éviter la bande d'abruti qui traine avec Mike Newton.

Les cours du matin se passe comme à l'habitude, je me fais pousser, j'entends les remarques de tout le monde sur mon "affreux" visage de monstre et je passe mon temps seul. Rien de bien spécial ou qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Comme à l'habitude quand vient l'heure du diner je m'éclipse dehors espérant me faufiler facilement parmi les autres élèves mais aujourd'hui les choses ne se passent pas comme à l'habitude et j'entends la voix du crétin de fils Newton.

-Hey Masen! Où tu vas comme ça?

Je me retourne mais je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que je reçois une matière gluante à la figure. Les projectiles arrivent de toute part et j'essaie du mieux que je peux de cacher mon visage avec mes bras mais c'est peine perdue. Les élèves s'attroupent autour de moi et après quelques secondes je peux enfin relever la tête. Mike et sa bande de crétin ont trouvé amusant de me balancer des œufs à la figure. Du coin de l'œil je vois Alice et Jasper qui observent la scène sans rien dire

Je me relève doucement et regarde mes vêtements et mon visage couverts de cette ignoble matière gluante sur ma personne. Je pense que cette journée est dans le top cinq des pires journées passées au lycée. Les autres rient tous à gorge déployer pendant que je fonce presque en courant sur ma voiture pour aller directement chez moi. Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus parmi eux.

Je démarre rapidement et fonce chez moi, ma mère est un peu surprise de me voir puisque je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir manger à la maison. Son visage fond lorsqu'elle voit l'état dans lequel je suis. Je monte me changer et redescend à la cuisine pour la rejoindre. Vraiment, je pense que cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire. Des œufs! Ils m'ont lancé des œufs! Esmé dépose une assiette devant moi mais je la repousse.

-Je n'ai pas faim, tu ne crois pas que j'ai reçu assez de nourriture pour aujourd'hui?

Je me relève de table et attrape mes clés de voiture.

-Tu retournes déjà au lycée?

-Non, je vais aller voir si Bella a encore besoin d'aide pour les exercices de math

Ma mère adoptive sourit un peu en me regardant partir vers la porte.

-Tu l'aimes bien, la sœur de Jasper?

-Je sais pas...C'est la seule personne qui ne se moque pas de moi au lycée...

-Je suis impatiente de la rencontrer, elle a l'air d'une gentille fille

-Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, elle est avec moi en math, en gym, en littérature et en cours de bio mais sinon on ne se parle pas vraiment

-Elle est probablement timide Edward, tu es bien placer pour la comprendre

Je lui souris et quitte la maison.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sèche les cours mais c'est la première fois que je sèche pour aller voir une fille. Je suis un excellent élève alors je sais qu'Esmé ne sera pas fâchée, de toute façon il ne restait que le cours de biologie et celui de gym. Alice va encore me crier dessus mais personnellement je m'en tape. Ma journée est désastreuse alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire qu'à l'habitude. J'espère seulement ne pas déranger Bella pendant qu'elle se repose.

J'arrive à la maison des Swan et toque nerveusement à la porte. Personne ne vient répondre, peut-être qu'elle dort dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu? Je n'insiste pas et m'apprête à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur le visage de Bella. Elle me regarde quelques instants et semble surprise de me voir.

-Edward?

-Je suis désolé...Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je voulais juste savoir comment tu te débrouilles avec les exercices de math

Elle grimace un peu et je me retiens de rire. Elle n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de succès avec les math.

-Tant que ça?

-J'ai laissé tomber après les deux premiers...

Je sourie alors qu'elle me cède l'entrée pour que je puisse passer le seuil de la porte. Je la suis jusqu'au salon et regarde ses quelques livres ouverts sur la table basse. Au moins elle a essayé quelque chose.

Bella se laisse tomber sur le canapé et je prends place à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne vas pas être en retard pour les cours de cette après-midi?

-Je n'y vais pas...

-Pourquoi?

-Ne t'occupes pas de moi et concentrons-nous sur le devoir de math, tu veux?

Elle sourit et je suis soulagé d'avoir esquiver la question. Je ne tiens pas à lui dire que j'ai honte d'y retourner après cette attaque d'œufs à l'heure du diner.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi avec Bella, elle commence à comprendre le devoir de math mais elle déteste toujours autant et je ne pense pas être capable de la faire changer d'avis là dessus. Je reçois un texto d'Alice qui me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu au lycée mais pendant que Bella est partie au toilette j'ai discrètement fermé mon téléphone. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler à Alice pour le moment, elle n'a même pas bouger le petit doigt pour venir m'aider quand la bande de Newton m'a attaqué à l'heure du diner.

Je remarque l'heure avancée et lance un sourire désolé à Bella.

-Je ferrai mieux de partir, ton frère ne va pas tarder à débarquer

À son tour elle regarde l'heure sur l'horloge murale.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Il ne t'aime pas vraiment, hein?

-Ya pas beaucoup de gens qui m'apprécie de toute façon...

Je prends mes clés de voiture et mon blouson sur le dossier de la chaise. Bella me suis en sautillant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle sourit timidement et baisse les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi , tu n'es pas un monstre que je saches...

Mon cœur se serre à ses paroles. Elle doit avoir remarquer que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est de cette avis au lycée. Je sens mon visage devenir légèrement rouge et je baisse les yeux pour jouer avec mes clés de voiture.

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi sur Jasper et parait surpris de me voir chez lui.

-Oh, salut Edward! Salut Bella!

J'hoche simplement la tête et lance un dernier regard vers Bella pendant que son frère entre dans la maison.

-Donc, on se voit demain en cours?

-Hum...oui,oui...À demain Edward

Maintenant que Jasper est arrivée et que nous ne sommes plus seul Bella remet son masque de fille timide. Pourtant, i peine deux minutes, elle me parlait sans presque aucune gêne. Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial? Ou c'est peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas être entourer de beaucoup de gens à la fois.

Je quitte la maison Swan et retourne chez moi.

L'heure du repas se passe en silence. Alice n'ose pas me regarder et l'ambiance est légèrement tendue. Nos parents le remarquent mais personne n'ose passer de commentaire là dessus. Ma sœur parle brièvement des évènements qui se sont passé dans sa journée mais je n'y prête pas attention. Rapidement, je les laisse seul et monte dans ma chambre.

Malgré ma journée catastrophe au lycée, je me sens pas trop mal. J'ai passé un bon moment avec Bella et je suis assez fier que Bella me parle mais pas à ma sœur Alice. Pour une fois qu'elle n'a pas tout ce qu'elle veut et que c'est moi qui l'ai. Je prends une autre douche pour enlever toute trace d'œufs sur ma personne et je m'assis devant mon piano. L'inspiration me vient et je me surprends à jouer quelque chose de magnifique. Je prends en note ma nouvelle composition, avec quelques retouches ça pourrait être vraiment bien. Ensuite, je tombe comme une masse sur mon lit.

* * *

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire**

**:)**

**P.S**

**Je ne sais pas à quand pour le prochain chapitre mais sûrement autour de mercredi ou jeudi car mardi je travaille et je ne pense pas avoir de temps pour écrire :s**


	9. Chapter 8

**Désolée pour le délai mais j'étais pas très inspirée pour écrire et puis je me suis mise à la lecture de fanfiction sur Harry Potter :)**

**Bref, merci aux quelques personnes qui ont laissé un reviews.**

**À savoir Kimizaki (comme d'hab quoi xD),Ronnie32 (première fois que je te croise mais c'était bien d'avoir ton avis ^^),phika17 (même si tu n'es pas sur ton compte c'est gentil que tu laisses un reviews),misscoco333 et Megane.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

PDV Bella

Je me surprends ce matin à m'observer encore dans le miroir, comme si je pouvais y voir autre chose que je n'aurais pas vu le matin d'avant. À ma grande surprise, les cernes sous mes yeux chocolats semblent s'être dissiper. Je mets ça sur la fautes des heures de sommeils que j'ai eu la chance d'accumuler durant les deux jours que j'ai passé à la maison. Je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé passer du temps seule, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir puisque je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire coincé dans la maison de mon père. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je dois essayer de renouer avec mon frère et oublier un peu se qui s'est passé à Phoenix. Il n'est pas responsable de mon passé et mérite que je lui accorde une chance. J'ai été dure avec lui et Charlie, ils veulent seulement m'aider à aller mieux. J'ai fait une bêtise à Phoenix et maintenant je dois en payer les conséquences, mais me refermer sur moi-même n'est pas une bonne idée. Il est temps que je creuse pour ramener la fille que j'étais avant que tout s'écroule. Ça risque d'être difficile, mais je dois quand même essayer.

J'enfile un pull épais noir avec un capuchon, parce que de toute façon je n'ai que ça dans ma garde-robe, et je descends lentement à la cuisine. Ma cheville n'est plus vraiment enflée mais elle est encore sensible, je vais faire attention aujourd'hui et tout devrait bien se passer. Enfin, j'espère vu comment s'est passé mon premier jour d'école au lycée de Forks.

Je prends une orange que je commence à éplucher pendant que Jasper descend les escaliers pour me rejoindre. Il s'arrête net lorsqu'il me voit seule dans la cuisine, il marche lentement vers le frigo toujours avec un regard suspect vers moi.

-Hey...Salut Bella!

-Salut Jasper

-Tu es debout depuis longtemps?

-Hum, non je viens tout juste de descendre

-Ta cheville va mieux?

-Elle me fait encore mal, mais ça va!

Il se verse un verre de jus et semble légèrement surpris de mon brusque changement d'attitude. J'avoue que je me surprends moi-même, je pense lui avoir plus parler en quelques minutes maintenant que depuis que je suis arrivée à Forks.

Je finis mon maigre petit déjeuner, on ne peut quand même pas me forcer à manger si je n'ai pas faim, et mon frère me regarde faire alors que je quitte la cuisine pour aller me brosser les dents.

-Bella, est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Je sais pas...t'as l'air différente

-C'est une bonne chose, non?

-Ouais, je suppose et je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux mais c'est un peu bizarre quand même

Je monte pour me brosse les dents et ensuite rejoins Jasper en bas pour partir au lycée.

Mon jumeau ne dit rien et se concentre sur la route. Ce n'est pas évident de faire un effort pour parler et tisser des liens si lui même ne me parle pas. Je ne le connais pas vraiment et j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et de quel sujet parler avec lui. Jasper est toujours plus bavard quand Alice est dans le coin, parlant d'elle, je veux bien faire un effort mais je ne pense pas bien m'entendre avec elle. Surtout pas quand elle agit comme ça avec son frère Edward. Je ne supporte pas quand on s'en prend à quelqu'un devant mes yeux et surtout quand cette personne n'a aucune raison valable pour le faire.

Jasper gare la voiture à sa place habituelle, juste à côté de celle de sa petite amies, elle et leur autres amis sont déjà là en train de parler. Je descends de voiture pour aller les rejoindre. Alice se jette sur moi brutalement.

-Salut Bella! Ta cheville va mieux à se que je vois, c'est génial!

_Ce qui était génial c'était de passer deux jours sans cette cinglé._ Je vois Edward quitter sa voiture et presque courir vers l'école. Je décide de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Edward?

Il stoppe sa course sous le regard surpris de sa sœur Alice et sourit nerveusement.

-Hum, salut Bella

Je le rejoins rapidement pendant que Jasper rejoint sa copine qui ne nous lâche pas des yeux. En fait, presque toutes les personnes présentent sur le parking se retournent pour nous observer et je constates qu'Edward semble un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention donc je partage le sentiment d'Edward. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'on se parle?

-Tu veux bien m'attendre pour aller en cours? On commence en littérature ensemble

Il jette un œil autour de nous, nerveusement.

-T'es sûre?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Pour rien, je ne veux juste pas que tu te sentes obliger parce que ton frère sort avec ma sœur ou un truc dans le genre...

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je pensais juste qu'on pourrai y aller ensemble puisqu'on a les mêmes cours mais si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave...

-Non, c'est bon. Allons-y !

Edward sourit timidement et ouvre la marche jusqu'à notre premier cours. Je souris un peu en pensant à la tête que fessait Alice quand je suis partie parler à Edward au lieu de lui répondre. Il fronce les sourcils tout en continuant de marcher.

-Il y a quelque chose de drôle?

-Oui, la tête que fessait ta sœur quand je suis partie avec toi

Il rit timidement et continue de marcher en silence.

Je sens le regard de tous les élèves que nous croisons sur notre chemin pour aller en cours de littérature. J'en déduit que les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de voir Edward avec quelqu'un. Le même phénomène se produit lorsque nous entrons en classe, cette fois-ci même le professeur nous regarde curieusement. Mon compagnon de marche se dirige vers sa table dans le fond de la classe et je fais quelques pas vers lui un peu nerveuse de la demande que je m'apprêtes à lui faire.

-Edward?

-Ouais?

-Est-ce que...je peux m'asseoir avec toi?

Il dégage la place vide à côté de lui où il avait posé son sac et sourit gentiment.

-Bien sûr Bella, c'est sympa d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi

Le reste du cours se passe en silence. Les autres élèvent nous regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait notre présence. Je suis légèrement agacée par leur attitude mais je prends sur moi et j'essaie de me concentrer sur le cours.

La fin du cours arrive rapidement et je quitte Edward avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. On ne sait presque rien dit du cours mais sa présence était agréable. Il est calme et très reposant comparativement à sa sœur, j'aime bien passé du temps avec lui même si c'est pour ne rien dire et seulement écouter le cours en silence.

Je rejoins Alice et Angela pour le cours d'espagnol, elle parlent shopping pour faire changement donc je m'assoie sans rien dire et les laisse dans leur conversation. Je sors mes cahiers et le cours commence rapidement. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le cours mais je vois apparaitre une note dans mes yeux et Alice me sourit du coin de l'œil.

_Pourquoi t'es partie avec Edward ce matin?_

Je note une réponse et lui rend la feuille rapidement.

_Parce qu'on avait cours ensemble ?_

Elle fronce les sourcils et me la donne à nouveau.

_Je t'avais dit de ne pas te tenir avec lui!_

_Tu as vu comment les gens vous regardaient?_

Je soupire et commence à m'énerver. Elle se prend pour qui pour me dire à qui parler ou non? J'écris une réponse rapidement avant que le prof nous vois et espère qu'elle va me laisser tranquille pour le reste du cours.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère? La peste?_

_Écoute, je pense que je suis assez grande pour savoir à qui j'ai envie de parler!_

Alice regarde ma réponse et range le bout de papier dans ces livres sans me lancer le moindre regard. _Elle me gonfle celle-là! _Je sors du cours rapidement lorsque la cloche sonne et passe la pause en silence ruminant toute seule dans mon coin en essayant de faire un effort pour mon frère et par respect pour lui.

J'arrive un peu énervée en cours de biologie et mon compagnon le remarque tout de suite. Il se raidit un peu et joue avec son stylo pendant que je m'installe. Mon heure de diner n'a pas été comme je le voulais et Alice n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards d'assassins. Jasper n'a rien remarqué et je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec ça mais elle a réussi à me mettre en rogne. Sous mes airs de grande dépressive, j'ai un très mauvais caractère.

-Ça ne va pas?

Je grimace et pousse un long soupire.

-Oui, ça va

-On dirait pas...

-C'est juste que, j'ai eu une "divergence" d'opinion sur quelque chose avec Alice

-À quel sujet?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Mike Newton passe près de notre table et fais comme la dernière fois que j'ai eu cours de biologie. Il pousse les cahiers d'Edward et son coffre à crayon par la même occasion. Dans un grand bruit sonore tout le contenu de son coffre tombe sur le sol sous les rires du restant de la classe qui trouve amusant de se moquer d'Edward pour aucune raison.

Je regarde Edward qui se penche sans un mot pour ramasser le tout et décide de me joindre à lui pour l'aider. _Mais quel con ce Newton!_ Je l'entends ricaner au fond de la classe avec Tyler et me concentre sur ma tâche.

-Ça doit te faire drôle Masen d'avoir une fille à tes pieds, n'en prends pas l'habitude surtout car je crois pas que ça se reproduise de sitôt!

Edward secoue la tête mais ne dit rien et se rassoie tranquillement à sa place. J'en fait de même et essaye d'oublier les idiots assis dans le fond de la salle.

M. Banner en profite pour faire son entrée dans la classe et commence son cours.

Aussitôt le cours de bio terminé, Edward se lève pour quitter et nos deux crétin en profiter pour le bousculer. Je rage de l'intérieur et me rend compte qu'ils sont avec nous en cours de gym juste après. Avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, je rejoins Alice et Angela dans la salle des vestiaires avec un plan bien précis en tête.

Angela remarque mon sourire de prédateur et s'inquiète pour moi.

-Bella? Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu as l'air bizarre...

-Je vais très bien Angela, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter

Je les laisse seule et rejoins les autres dans le gymnase. Le prof nous propose les mêmes sport que lors de mon dernier cours de gym mais puisque ma cheville n'est pas totalement remise il me propose de laisser tomber la course, du moins pour ce cours ci. Il divise le groupe en deux et l'autre partie des élèves qui ne court pas est obligées de jouer au volley. _Parfait. _Me faire jouer à n'importe quel sport est une grossière erreur puisque je ne tiens pas debout et aussi parce que je suis une véritable aimant à problème et je suis très dangereuse au volant d'un ballon de n'importe quel genre.

Rapidement, viens mon tour de faire un service. Je prends mon temps pour me placer mais au lieu de viser les autres filles de l'autre côté du filet, je vise plutôt l'idiot de fils Newton qui fait sa course contre Jasper. Pour la première de ma vie, le ballon écoute l'ordre que je lui ai donné et va s'écraser derrière la tête de Newton le fessant tomber au sol. Les haies devant lui tombent et lui s'aplatit sur le sol du gymnase devant les yeux de Tanya et sa bande de débile qui restent très silencieuses.

Je le rejoins en clopinant et affiche un faux sourire désolé.

-Je suis désolée Mike, je suis _vraiment_ maladroite!

Il se relève se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec un regard légèrement furieux. Il n'est pas dupe et il sait que c'était une douce revanche pour ce qu'il a fait à mon partenaire de bio.

-Hum, ouais. Ça va, je n'ai rien

Le prof annonce la fin du cours et je marche tranquillement vers la sortie sous le regard d'Angela qui comprend tout de suite mon sourire mauvais en début de cours. Elle secoue la tête en souriant et pars rejoindre Alice.

Alors que je quitte la bâtisse pour rejoindre Jasper dehors, Edward marche à mes côtés comme ce matin pour aller jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Super le sale coup que tu as fait à Newton, mais t'était pas obligé tu sais. Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des problèmes à cause de moi...

Je m'arrêtes devant la voiture de mon frère pendant que celui-ci m'attend à l'intérieur.

-Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et puis, on peut bien aider ses amis non?

Il me regarde bouche-bée et je souris avant de monter dans la voiture de Jasper.

* * *

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire**

**:)**

**Prochain Chapitre Point de vue Edward? ;)**

**A+**


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou!**

**Désolé si le chapitre a pris du temps avant de venir mais j'étais occupée à lire des fanfics ^^**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews;**

_**BellouPattinson, Kimizaki (Toujours fidèle au poste! ^^),lyllou42, Lyry (Merci pour l'encouragement!),mlca66, 8-Laura-8, phika17, tia 63, Lisa1905, hp-draco, Grazie et natacha77**_

_**Je suis heureuse de voir des nouvelles lectrices s'ajouter et de nouvelle personne donner leur avis. J'apprécie beaucoup d'avoir l'avis des gens!**_

_**Petite précision,cette fanfic est la première que j'écrie en français les autres ne sont pas terminées et j'avoue que je me donne pour celle-là :x**_

_**Bonne Lecture!**_

* * *

PDV Edward

Je monte dans ma chambre tel un zombie fraichement ramener à la vie. Les mots ne semblent pas faire leur sens dans ma tête. J'ai beau essayé de faire valoir leur signification mot par mot, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Cette journée est de loin l'une des meilleurs qu'il m'ait été donner de vivre dans cet enfer personnel qu'est le lycée de Forks.

_Elle_ a dit être _mon_ amie? Bella Swan, _la _fille du chef de police, a clamé être mon amie? _Moi_, le fils adoptif de la famille Cullen? Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise blague? Elle m'a défendu devant les idiots qui m'ont ridiculisé et de manière très amusante je dois avouer. La tête que fessait Newton n'avait pas de prix, j'espère seulement qu'elle n'aura pas de problème suite à cet événement. J'ai l'habitude d'être la risée des autres mais je ne voudrais pas cela pour Bella, elle ne mérite pas d'être traiter de la même manière que moi.

J'ai vu son regard furieux en bio mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse et encore moi qu'elle me venge comme elle l'a fait en cours de gym. Personne n'a encore eu l'audace d'affronter cette bande de crétin, Bella l'a fait pour moi et j'en suis un peu gêner. Comment je vais pouvoir payer ma dette envers elle? Je n'ai rien de plus à offrir qu'une mauvaise réputation et des problèmes au lycée.

Je m'assoie sur mon lit et souris bêtement seul dans ma chambre. Je ne devrais pas m'emporter comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie avant et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire avec cette nouvelle information. Est-ce que je dois aller lui parler demain quand je la verrai? Peut-être que Jasper va lui interdire de me fréquenter? Peut-être qu'Alice va le faire aussi? Et si demain elle ne me parlait plus? Je secoue la tête et prends mes cahiers dans mon sac pour commencer mes devoirs. Je dois arrêter de me poser tant de question de plus je n'ai aucun moyen d'y répondre et me torturer inutilement ne serre à rien.

Je me demande comment elle se débrouille avec le devoir de math, en classe Bella semblait ailleurs...J'aurai peut-être dû aller la voir à la fin du cours pour savoir si elle avait des questions.

Je finis mes devoirs assez rapidement et décide de descendre à la cuisine pour voir comment va Esmé. Je suis monté direct dans ma chambre après être arriver du lycée et je sais que ça doit l'avoir inquiété parce que en temps normal je passe lui parler avant de monter faire mes devoirs. Je ne lui parles pas beaucoup parce que de toute façon elle connait mes difficultés à me faire apprécier au lycée. Je lui dis toujours le stricte minimum et j'évite de lui dire comment s'est comportée Alice à mon égard. Ce n'est un secret pour personne de toute façon.

Un colosse me fait dos lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine et je reconnais la carrure de mon frère Emmett. Avec sa corpulence notre frère aurait pu être jouer de football mais étrangement il a choisit une carrière un peu plus calme et s'est ouvert un garage avec sa fiancée Rosalie. Ils sont plutôt sympa avec moi, entre Alice et Emmett je préfère de loin passer du temps avec mon frère.

-Salut Edward! T'en fait une drôle de tête, t'as vu un fantôme récemment ?

Il rigole et s'approche de moi pour me faire une accolade fraternelle.

-Salut Emmett, si tu venais un peu plus souvent peut-être que je ne ferais pas cette tête à chaque fois que je te vois débarquer!

-Ouais, désolé mais on est débordé au garage depuis un moment et on a pas eu le temps de venir avant

-T'inquiète, je comprends

Rosalie me prend également dans ses bras pendant que notre timbré de sœur arrive en courant dans la cuisine.

-EMMY!

Alice saute dans les bras d'Emmett alors que celui-ci la fait tourner dans ses bras avant de le redéposer sur le sol. Ils ont toujours été proche et lorsqu'Emmett a quitté la maison pour aller vivre avec Rose à Seattle, je sais qu'Alice a été très triste. Elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup de respect pour moi, mais lorsque notre frère est parti les choses ne se sont vraiment pas améliorées.

Esmé arrive derrière nous et je sais que c'est elle qui est allée avertir Alice de la présence d'Emmett. Les visites d'Emmett sont toujours synonyme de joie et de repas en famille. Carlisle va sûrement finir plutôt pour l'occasion.

-Alors, comment ça va petit lutin? Ta pile n'est toujours pas morte à ce que je vois!

-T'es pas drôle Emmett! Si tu n'es pas gentil avec moi je vais demander à Rose de te faire dormir sur le canapé!

-_Ma_ Rose ne ferai jamais une chose pareille!

-T'en ai vraiment sûr? ROSALIE!

Les deux Cullen sortent de la cuisine pour retrouver Rosalie dans le salon qui passe quelques coups de fil important. Je me retrouve seul avec ma mère. Elle me sourit et retourne à la préparation du repas de ce soir.

Le silence dure quelques minutes et finalement elle le brise d'elle même.

-Comment s'est passé l'école aujourd'hui?

Parfois, je me demande si elle pose cette question en espérant une réponse différente ou si elle pose la question seulement pour engager la conversation.

-Hum, c'étais bien. Mike a encore joué à l'imbécile en cours de bio mais je doute qu'il le refasse à l'avenir

-À oui? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de différent aujourd'hui ?

-La fille du chef, Bella Swan, est assise avec moi en biologie et elle a vu ce qu'a fait Mike. Ensuite nous avons un cours de gym tous ensemble et je pense qu'elle a volontairement lancé le ballon de volley derrière la tête de Newton, mais je ne suis sûr de rien

Je souris intérieurement quand je revois l'expression de Mike quand il s'est écrasé comme une crêpe au sol. Tous les élèves se sont retournés pour voir Bella trottiner vers Mike pour faire semblant d'être innocente et que l'événement n'était qu'un accident, mais le petit sourire qu'elle a fait à Angela voulait tout dire. C'était très loin d'être un _accident _et je pense que Mike en a conscience.

Esmé me fait son sourire habituelle sourire maternelle et lève les yeux de sur ses légumes à couper.

-Je suis très heureuse pour toi Edward, je pense que Bella essaie simplement d'être ton amie. Je n'aime pas vraiment te savoir seul avec personne à qui parler à l'école

-Je le pense aussi...

-Mais?

Elle lit l'inquiétude sur mon visage en quelques secondes. Cette femme a des dons, j'en suis presque sûr.

-Mais...Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'attire des ennuis à cause de moi et...J'ai peur que son frère lui interdise de trainer avec moi

Ma mère s'essuie les mains avec un torchon et me serre un bref instant dans ses bras.

-Edward, si Bella veut être ton amie son frère Jasper ne pourra pas l'empêcher. Bella est une grande fille et si elle a prit la décision de te défendre aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas qu'elle se soucis de l'opinion des autres. Essaie d'avoir un peu confiance en toi mon chéri!

-Ce n'est pas évident quand on est la risée du lycée...

Son visage s'attriste un peu mais elle s'efforce de sourire devant moi. Je sais qu'elle aimerait que je traine avec Alice et son copain, que j'ai des amis et peut-être même une petite amie, mais les choses ne sont pas aussi facile que ça pour moi. Je la repousse gentiment de son étreinte et rejoins mon frère et ma sœur au salon.

Je reste dans l'ombre pour ne pas gêner Alice et n'apprécie pas que je m'impose quand Emmett passe à la maison. Elle aime bien l'avoir pour elle seule, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Notre frère ne passe que très rarement à la maison et quand il vient tout le monde se jette sur lui et ne le lâche pas de la soirée. Heureusement, sa fiancée ne nous en veut pas et accepte de partager son futur mari avec nous. Rosalie est une chic fille, Emmett a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Après le repas, je laisse mon frère avec nos parents et monte dans ma chambre. Je suis heureux qu'il soit là, mais je pense qu'il aimerait être seul avec sa _vraie_ famille.

Je m'installe à mon bureau de travail et décide d'avancer dans mes devoirs, quand j'entends des coups à ma porte.

-C'est ouvert

Emmett apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec son sourire habituel. Il referme la porte derrière lui et s'assoie sur mon lit. Son visage semble plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude et j'avoue qu'il m'inquiète un peu.

-Emmett? Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu as l'air étrange

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien d'alarmant. Je veux juste te parler

-Vas-y, je t'écoute

-Edward, je sais que moi et Alice ne te l'avons jamais fait sentir, mais tu comptes beaucoup pour nous

Je lèves les yeux au ciel et détourne le regard pour jouer avec mon stylo.

-Ben voyons...

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est vrai. Maman et papa t'aiment beaucoup, comme leur propre fils. Ça les blessent que tu ne te sentes pas comme chez toi parmi nous

-Emmett, je vous suis _très_ reconnaissant pour la place que vous m'avez fait dans votre famille mais...Je ne sais pas, j'y arrive pas. Je me souviens de mes vraies parents et je n'arrive pas à les oublier

-On ne te demande pas de les oublier, on aimerait juste que tu nous donnes une chance. Écoute, je peux essayer de parler à Alice si tu veux. Elle est un peu dure avec toi mais tu l'as rejeté depuis le début et ça l'a beaucoup blesser

Je pousse un long et profond soupire. Peut-être qu'Emmett a raison et que je devrais faire un effort avec Alice. Les Cullen m'ont accueilli dans leur famille et le mieux que je trouve à faire c'est me plaindre et m'apitoyer sur mon sort en pleurant des parents que j'ai à peine connu.

-Eddy, tu les sais hein? Je t'aime comme mon vrai petit frère, mais j'en peux plus de vous voir vous faire la guerre toi et Alice

-Tu peux bien parler Emmett, tu ne vis plus ici. Tu n'es pas là pour voir comment elle agit avec moi et au lycée elle m'ignore complètement!

-Je le sais mais maman est triste de voir que ces enfants ne peuvent pas se sentir! Déteste-la au lycée si tu veux mais quand vous êtes à la maison faites un effort!

-Pourquoi _elle_ ne fait pas d'effort? C'est elle qui agit comme un monstre avec moi!

Je me lève de ma chaise et m'assis sur mon lit. Je m'appuis le dos contre le mur sur lequel mon lit est et je ferme les yeux pour me calmer. Pourquoi se serait _à moi _de faire des efforts? Elle n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour m'aider quand la bande à Tanya a décidé de faire de ma vie un calvaire.

Emmett se lève également, j'ouvre les yeux pour le voir sortir de ma chambre et me laisser seul avec moi-même. Comment il peut me demander un truc pareil? C'est facile pour lui, il a la belle vie dans son garage avec sa future femme.

Un bruit provenant de mon téléphone portable attire mon attention. Je le prends pour découvrir un texto venant de Bella à l'écran.

_Salut Edward!_

_Jasper m'a donné ton numéro après que je l'ai supplié :p_

_Demain tu pourrais m'expliquer le dev de math?_

_Je comprends vraiment rien :s_

_Bella._

Je rie tout seul sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je savais qu'elle aurait de la difficulté avec le devoir de math. Même moi qui est un excellent élève j'avoue avoir eu du fil à retordre. Je ne me souviens pas avoir donner mon numéro de portable à Jasper, mais quelque chose me dit que Alice est en cause. Je suis heureux que Bella est demandé mon numéro à son frère et que celui-ci ait accepté de lui donner, c'est signe qu'il ne l'empêchera pas de me fréquenter ou que Bella est plutôt têtu. Personnellement, je pense qu'il y a un peu des deux.

Rapidement, je tape une réponse.

_Hey Bella!_

_C'est génial, j'espère que ton pauvre frère a survécu xD_

_Bien sûr que je peux te l'expliquer!_

_Je te dois bien ça après ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui._

_Edward._

Je m'allonge sur mon lit en espérant ne plus recevoir de visite pour ce soir. Je ne tiens pas à me disputer avec quelqu'un d'autre et ce petit accrochage avec Emmett m'a mis de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la soirée.

Je reçois sa réponse très vite.

_Merci Edward!_

_Mais ne te sens pas obliger simplement parce que je t'ai rendu service avec ce crétin de Newton_

_Je l'ai fait de bon cœur! ^^_

_Alors tu m'attends pour aller en littérature?_

_Bella._

Je m'allonge sur le ventre et tape sa réponse.

_De rien Bella, c'est un plaisir de t'aider! ^^_

_Oui, c'est sûr._

_Je vais être près de ma voiture à la même heure que d'hab! __  
_

_-Bonne nuit-_

Je ferme mon téléphone pour la nuit sachant que sa réponse risque d'être un "bonne nuit" pour répondre au mien. Sans même prendre le temps de me changer je m'endors avec mes vêtements de la journée avec mes couvertures par-dessus la tête.

* * *

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire**

**:)**

**P.S**

**Si vous avez quelques secondes et que vous aimez un peu mon travail sur cette fic, n'oubliez pas d'aller 'liker' ma page sur facebook!**

**Le lien est sur mon profil, ne soyez pas timide! ^^**

**A+**


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou! ^^**

**Nouveau chapitre peut-être légèrement plus court mais rempli d'éléments nouveaux pour nos petits amis!**

**Certaines ont remarqués que Bella n'était plus vraiment en "dépression", tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ça ne va par rester longtemps rose pour notre petite Bella. )**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont pensé à laisser une reviews.**

**misscoco333 (Oui,Edward est un peu plus positif face à sa nouvelle amitié), loupa4 (Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite!), nini54 (Edward n'est pas très facile d'approche mais Alice est pas très réglo avec lui), hp-drago (J'essaie d'y aller lentement entre eux mais je suis heureuse d'entendre que je m'en sort bien!), joannie28, petitcoeurfragile (Pour les quatre vérites je suis sûre que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque à Bella ;)), Yuuri81, phika17 (Toujours fidèle au poste toi aussi, merci beaucoup ^^), kimizaki (Toi aussi toujours fidèle au poste! Toujours un plaisir de voir tes reviews!), Grazie (Merci beaucoup!) et Gabrielle Raven Malfoy (Je suis heureuse que tu aimes, tu auras la suite de façon régulière donc t'inquiète pas!^^)**

**Vous savez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire est dans les favories de 41 personnes et que 66 personnes suivent mon histoire!****:o**

**Gros merci à tout le monde. ^^**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture!**

* * *

PDV Bella

J'entre dans la cuisine et je trouve Jasper qui me boude encore. Il n'a pas apprécié que je lui demande le numéro de téléphone d'Edward. J'ai vraiment insisté pour l'avoir, mais il n'a pas été facile à convaincre puisqu'il se bat pour que je ne traine pas avec lui. J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort en le menaçant de ne plus lui adresser la parole, mais je voulais _vraiment_ le numéro d'Edward. Je savais qu'il l'avait puisque Charlie l'a mentionné pendant l'heure du repas, j'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion.

Lorsque je me suis fâchée contre les exercices de mathématique, il est la première personne à m'être venu à l'esprit. Pas que je veuilles profiter de sa gentillesse, mais je comprenais étrangement mieux lorsque c'était _lui_ qui essayait de me faire comprendre la logique de l'algèbre. Sa compagnie n'est pas désagréable non plus alors pourquoi pas en profiter?

Jasper me tourne le dos et joue avec ses céréales silencieusement. Je marche tranquillement devant lui pour lui faire face mais il n'a aucune réaction à mon arrivée dans la cuisine. Il ne lève que légèrement les yeux puis les rabaisse aussitôt sur son bol.

-Tu boudes encore?

Il ne me regarde même pas et se concentre sur son bol de céréale. Je m'en serre un également et m'assoie aussi à table. Pendant plusieurs minutes Jasper ne lève pas les yeux de son bol puis il les lève finalement vers moi en soupirant.

-Tu as fini de bouder ou il t'en reste encore un peu?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à trainer avec Masen...

-Il s'appelle _Edward _et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde

-Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas quand je te dis de ne pas trainer avec lui?

Je me lève de table avec mon bol de céréale encore à moitié plein entre les mains. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très matinal donc il ne faut surtout pas chercher à me mettre en colère aussi tôt le matin. En silence, je le vide et le dépose bruyamment sur le comptoir avant de revenir vers mon frère pour lui lancé un regard glacial. Je dépose mes deux paumes à plat sur la table juste devant lui et je me penche légèrement pour être à hauteur de son visage.

-Lorsque _tu_ commenceras à m'écouter peut-être que je pourrais envisager de porter attention à ce que tu dis!

-Bella, je...

-Non! Je ne veux plus rien entendre Jasper! Tu auras tout le weekend pour y penser puisque maman m'a proposé d'aller passé la voir à Phoenix et j'ai accepté avec joie d'aller la voir. Je ne veux pas me fâcher pour de bon avec toi alors vaut mieux que je m'éloigne de toi avant que je dise des choses que je risque de regretter!

Je quitte la cuisine avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit et je monte dans ma chambre finir de me préparer pour une autre journée en enfer. C'est définitif, je déteste _Forks!_

Comme promis, Edward m'attend adosser à sa voiture lorsque Jasper fait son entrée sur le parking du lycée. Il m'a fait la tête pendant tout le trajet et je doute qu'il me parle beaucoup aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu résisté, je déteste lorsqu'on parle en mal d'une personne sans aucune raison. Edward n'a rien fait de mal à se que je sache, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Jasper aurait le droit de parler en mal de lui. Et puis, si je ne prends pas sa défense je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait le faire. Sûrement pas cette cinglée d'Alice Cullen, je ne vois pas comment Jasper fait pour la supporter.

Je quitte la voiture de mon frère pour aller rejoindre mon compagnon de classe sans lancer le moindre regard vers les personnes déjà réunis autour de la voiture Cullen. Aucun d'eux ne remarque ma présence et ils continuent de parler entre eux. Edward me regarde faire et me fait un petit sourire timide.

-Bonjour Bella!

-Salut Edward, ça va?

Il se contente d'hausser les épaules avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Rien de mieux que ses sourires timides pour me redonner la bonne humeur.

-Mieux que toi, tu t'es disputé avec Jasper?

Je le vois lever les yeux vers les quatre personnes attroupées derrière nous pour revenir vers moi. Il doit avoir remarquer notre absence de dialogue et le froid qu'il y a entre lui et moi ce matin.

-Mon frère est un _idiot_ et je ne supporte pas les _idiots_!

Edward étouffe son rire et commence à marcher vers le lycée avec son sac sur une épaule. Je le suis et remarque encore le regard des autres élèves sur nous. D'ici peu ils nous auront oublié, j'en suis persuadé. Je lève le yeux vers Edward et remarque son sourire qui ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Du regard je l'interroge sur les raisons de ce sourire, mais il reste silencieux jusqu'à notre entrée en classe.

Le cours de littérature commence sans qu'il n'ait prononcé le moindre mot, il reste silencieux et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiété. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelques choses de mal? Je n'ai pas dit grand chose pourtant. Je l'observe subtilement, mais il continue de sourire innocemment. Il ne semble pas en colère ou contrarier mais quelque chose cloche pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

Pendant le cours, je sens Edward qui se penche un peu vers moi pour que ces lèvres soient à la hauteur de mon oreille. Du fond de la classe personne d'autre que moi peut entendre ce qu'il dit.

-Si tu ne supportes pas les idiots, tu dois _vraiment _détester être au lycée puisque cette endroit est rempli d'imbécile...

Je sourie à mon tour et comprends que c'est la petite pensée qui fait sourire Edward depuis ce matin. Il n'a pas tord, je déteste le lycée mais quelque chose me dit qu'il doit le haïr tout autant que moi.

Pour le reste du cours, Edward ne dit rien d'autre et ne fait que m'adresser quelques sourires en coin de temps en temps quand je tournes les yeux vers lui.

Le prof de math nous laisse travailler en équipe de deux alors je profites de la présence de mon compagnon pour lui demander de m'expliquer le devoir à remettre la semaine prochaine. Je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour bosser dessus ce weekend alors autant profiter de l'aide que je peux avoir maintenant. Les rires d'Edward et moi remplissent la pièce et plus d'une fois notre vieux grincheux de prof nous lance des regards furieux. Les autres crétins qui partagent notre cours chuchotent discrètement dans notre dos mais je n'y porte pas vraiment attention et Edward ne semble pas vraiment s'en rendre compte non plus.

Avec une bonne humeur hors de l'ordinaire, j'entre en cours d'Espagnol mais cela ne dure pas lorsque je croise le regard assassin d'Alice Cullen. Sans lui montrer un semblant de réaction face à son attitude, je rejoins ma place et sors mes cahiers sans un regard pour elle. Du coin de l'œil je vois Angela qui me lance un regard désolé et je devine qu'elle ne m'en veut pas de tenir tête à son amie. Je suis un peu rassurée de voir qu'il n'y a que le couple de sans cœur qui refuse de me parler. Une chose est sûre, je ne serais pas seule pour manger ce midi.

L'heure du déjeuner se passe dans un malaise presque gênant, personne n'ose vraiment parler et je sais que Jasper a dû parler à sa copine de notre dispute de ce matin. Au moins je n'ai pas eu à lui parler ou à répondre à ses questions stupides pendant le cours que nous avons en commun. Rapidement, je les laisse entre eux et décide de ne pas revenir manger avec eux le lendemain. Je sais que c'est moi qui cause leur malaise et je sens que ma présence n'est pas vraiment désirer à cette table. J'ignore où se trouve Edward alors je m'éclipse à la bibliothèque sachant très bien que personne ne viendra me déranger là-bas.

C'est avec une grande joie que je rejoins mon compagnon de table dans le local de biologie. Il est un des seuls à être déjà arrivé en classe. Il ne remarque mon arrivée que lorsque je m'assoie près de lui.

-Salut!

-Salut Bella, bien manger?

-L'ambiance aurait pu être mieux mais je vais m'en remettre

-Je suis désolé Bella, c'est de ma faute si...

-Arrête ça Edward, c'est moi qui me suis disputer avec tout le monde pas toi!

-Oui, mais c'est à propos de moi que tu t'es disputé avec eux et...

J'entends la voix de Newton s'élever dans la classe alors qu'il franchit le seuil avec Tyler. Je n'ai pas vraiment croisé leur bande aujourd'hui et je dois avouer que je trouve ça plutôt anormal. Je ne pense pas que le simple fait de lui avoir lancer un ballon derrière la tête peut l'avoir décourager d'embêter Edward. Je sens Edward qui de tend lorsqu'il voit Mike passer la porte. Comme pour les fois précédentes, ce crétin passe près de notre table et pousse volontairement les cahiers d'Edward qui ne prend même pas la peine d'essayer de l'arrêter.

Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas capable de me contenir et pendant qu'Edward se penche pour ramasser ses effets scolaires je me lève de mon banc et rejoins Mike qui marche tranquillement jusqu'à sa place. Il se retourne lorsque son ami lui fait signe de ma présence. Avec un sourire moqueur, il me regarde innocemment.

-Je suis _vraiment_ maladroit moi aussi Swan

L'autre crétin rigole à ses côtés et je sens la rage grimper à une vitesse incontrôlable. Il a osé me faire le coup? Mike a reprit les _mêmes _mots que je lui ai dit la veille lorsque je lui ai lancé le ballon de volley derrière la tête.

Involontairement, ma main part d'une traite et va s'écraser sur sa joue avec une force que je ne me connaissait pas. J'ignorais que je pouvais avoir autant de force dans une seule main. Bien sûr, il n'a pas vu le coup venir alors il tourne la tête violement suite à ma claque. Les autres élèves présents dans la classe retiennent leur souffle et je comprends que personne avant moi a eu le courage de frapper Mike Newton. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, je regagne ma place pendant que le prof installe la télévision. Il a été décider qu'il allait nous passer un documentaire ennuyant pendant deux cours de suite, pour ensuite nous demander de faire un travail en lien avec le sujet traiter dans le visionnement.

Lorsque je m'assoie, je sens le regard de presque tout le monde présent sur moi et Edward. Ce dernier m'a vu faire et me lance un petit sourire pour appuyer mon geste. Je le lui rends timidement en me demandant pourquoi j'ai réagit ainsi. Peut-être parce qu'il était temps que quelqu'un remette ce crétin à sa place.

Alors que le prof corrige des copies sur son bureau et qu'il est persuadé que ses élèves écoutent attentivement les images à l'écran, Edward dépose une feuille pliée en deux devant mes yeux. Je l'ouvre doucement pour y voir le simple mot "_Merci" _écrit de son élégante et fine écriture. Je glisse le bout de papier entre les feuilles de mon cartable et hoche simplement la tête lorsqu'il me regarde pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai comprit de quoi il est question.

Le reste du cours de passe sans aucun autre incident et j'en oublie presque l'être ignoble qui est assit à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Dans un silence confortable, Edward marche avec moi jusqu'à la voiture de Jasper. Ce dernier me fait encore la tête mais il n'est pas assez en colère contre moi pour me laisser rentrer par mes propres moyens.

La bande de Tanya et ses sœurs sont adossées à leur voiture et franchement je ne me suis pas occupée de leur présence jusqu'à se que je remarque Newton qui parle avec sa copine Jessica Stanley et les autres pouffiasses qui lui serrent d'amies. Mike a encore la joue légèrement rosie par la gifle que je lui ai donné juste avant le cours de biologie.

Je les lâche du regard et reporte mon attention sur mon ami qui n'a pas remarqué leur présence.

-Alors, tu penses te débrouiller avec le devoir de math? Si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux toujours m'appeler pour que je t'aide

Je lui sourie d'un sourire sincère et essaye de penser à autre chose. Au moins, je vais avoir la chance de changer d'air ce weekend à Phoenix avec ma mère.

-Merci Edward, je pense que je devrais bien m'en sortir. Promis, je t'appelle si je me cogne la tête contre les murs!

-Appelle avant cette étapes de préférence!

Nous rions tous les deux en imaginant très bien la scène, mais mon rire n'est que de courte durée puisque je perds dangereusement l'équilibre et tombe face contre terre. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, je sens les mains d'Edward qui tente de m'aider à me relever. J'ignore comment je suis tombée mais je vois Tanya qui est étrangement près de l'endroit d'où j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Elle m'a fait tombé j'en suis presque certaine!

La plupart des élèves ont vu la scène, mais Edward est le seul à être venu à mon secours. Mike fait quelques pas dans notre direction, il se penche légèrement dans ma direction.

-Alors Swan, on ne tient pas debout? Tu as bien dressé Quasimodos pour qu'il vienne à ton secours en cas de besoin? J'espère au moins que c'est un bon coup parce qu'il est loin d'être douer pour se défendre lui-même alors pour ce qui est de toi...

Edward me remet sur mes pieds rapidement et se tourne vers Mike avant un regard furieux. Je m'imagine déjà lui en coller une sur son visage déjà rouge par ma dernière tentative de vengeance. Comme si Edward avait lu mes pensées, je vois son poing partir s'écraser sur le nez de Newton qui ne l'a pas vu venir du tout puisqu'il tombe parterre suite au coup. Personne ne réagit sauf Tyler qui lance son poing sur Edward qui essaie de se défendre mais qui est trop en colère pour donner des coups efficaces.

Rapidement, Jasper vient s'interposer entre les deux adolescents qui se battent. Mike s'enfuit avec sa petite amie pendant que Tyler essuie son nez qui semble briser suite à l'affrontement et quitte le parking à son tour. J'entends les murmures des élèves autour de nous. La bande de Tanya quitte le parking rapidement et les autres les suivent sans un mot trop occuper à suivre Edward du regard. Il ne semble pas gravement blesser mais il est plus amoché que l'était Tyler puisqu'il est celui qui a reçu le plus de coup. Encore légèrement en colère, je le vois se diriger d'un pas rapide vers voiture et disparaitre de notre champ de vision en quelques minutes.

Mon frère s'approche doucement de moi et m'agrippe le bras pour attirer mon attention. Je tourne donc les yeux vers lui et je me rends compte qu'il semble réellement inquiet pour moi.

-Rien de casser Bella?

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il m'a dit depuis ce matin et je suis encore trop sous le choc d'avoir vu Edward aussi en colère pour lui répondre. Je lui adresse seulement un hochement de tête et le suis jusqu'à sa voiture sous le regard inquiet d'Alice et Angela. _Wow! _Quel journée pourrie, je vais avoir de beaux sujets de conversation ce weekend avec Renée!

* * *

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire**

**:)**

**P.S**

**Je suis sûre que on peut atteindre les 1OO reviews d'ici au prochain chapitre, ça vous dit de me prouver que j'ai raison?**

**Oublier pas d'aller "liker" ma page facebook ;)**

**On est maintenant 32 personnes dessus. ^^**

**Bonne semaine et à vendredi prochain si tout va bien!**

**A+**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Désolé du petit retard mais l'âme charitable qui a accepté de me corriger avant publication a eu quelques problèmes ce qui a retardé la publication de ce chapitre.**

**Gros merci à kimizaki (_chapitre remplie d'action en effet xD_),phika17 (_Bella risque d'être un allié important pour notre Edward_),nini54 (_Jasper n'est le meilleur frère au monde pour Bella..._), Lisa1905 (_Désolé d'avoir pris du temps pour publier :/_), hp-drago ( _Notre Edward n'est aussi mou que les autres le pense ;]_), Grazie (_contente que tu aimes_!), Alexoue _(Je suis bien contente que tu l'ai aimé et j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite! En espérant que tu nous fasses part de ton opinion plus souvent ^^_)**

**Aussi merci spécial à tout le monde parce que cette fic a atteint les 1OO reviews! (En fait, elle est à 1O2 mais bon...)**

**Bonne Lecture! ^^**

* * *

PDV Edward

Je n'ai jamais conduit aussi vite pour me rendre chez moi, si ce n'était pas des feux rouges qui m'oblige à m'arrêter ou des limites de vitesse qui m'empêchent d'aller trop vite je serais déjà garé devant chez moi. Je suis le premier à avoir quitter le parking du lycée et j'avoue que temps que je ne serais pas chez moi je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille. Mike et sa bande de tarées peuvent très bien avoir dans l'idée de me rendre une petite visite ou bien de foncer volontairement dans ma voiture pour me faire payer les coups que j'ai donné.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a prit. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les laisser s'en prendre à Bella, elle est la seule personne qui ai prit ma défense contre ceux qui me marchent dessus depuis que j'ai commencé l'école maternelle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser prendre les coups alors qu'elle a seulement cherché à m'aider. Je ne pourrais jamais la remercier assez pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Que Dieu bénisse Bella Swan!

Avec le visage toujours couvert par quelques filets de sang, j'arrive finalement devant chez moi et je fonce vers la porte toujours très en colère. Ma mère s'approche pour m'accueillir comme à tous les jours, mais son visage devient blême lorsqu'elle me voit. Il faut dire que ces deux idiots ne m'ont pas raté. Mon nez est probablement brisé et j'ai quelques égratignures sur le visage, un peu de sang coule de mon nez et je dois avoir un œil au beurre noir.

-Oh mon dieu...Edward que c'est-il passé?

-Rien d'important...

-Rien d'important? Mais Edward tu es blessé et dans un piteux état!

-Je vais bien je te dis!

-Arrêtes d'être aussi têtu Edward, tu ne vas pas bien!

Elle m'agrippe par le bras, avant que je ne puisse dire le moindre mot, et me tire contre mon gré à la cuisine puis m'oblige à m'asseoir sur une chaise. Esmé se jette sur le téléphone et je suppose qu'elle doit essayer de rejoindre Carlisle pour savoir comment soigner mes blessures.

Entre temps j'entends la porte claquée et je soupire sachant très bien que c'est Alice qui rentre de l'école. Je ne lui ai rien dit depuis et j'ai quitté l'école avant qu'elle ne puisse venir me crier dessus. Évidemment, je m'attends à se qu'elle pète un plomb, mais elle attendras sûrement d'être seule avec moi pour qu'Esmé ne se rende compte de rien.

Notre mère discute avec mon père et s'active à trouver ce qu'il lui demande pendant que ma sœur nous rejoint à la cuisine. Elle se penche vers moi et m'observe plusieurs secondes avant de continuer son chemin pour faire la bise à Esmé qui vient de déposer le téléphone sur le comptoir.

-Carlisle va s'occuper de tes blessures lorsqu'il rentrera ce soir, mais il veut que nous empêchions ton œil d'enfler.

Doucement, elle dépose une compresse d'eau froide sur mon œil blessé. Le contact me fait frissonner et je grimace lorsqu'elle appuie un peu trop fort sur mon visage. Alice reste en retrait et observe la scène en silence. Je me doute qu'elle doit penser quelque chose comme : il l'a bien mérité! ou encore : tant pis pour lui, qu'il se débrouille tout seul! Parfois je me demande ce que Jasper peut bien lui trouver.

-Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui s'est passé jeune homme.

Je grogne un peu et attends quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je...

-Il s'est jeté sur Newton comme un fou furieux! Si Jasper ne se serait pas interposé je pense qu'on y serait encore!

Esmé me lance un regard furieux. Il était évident qu'Alice n'allait pas rester les bras croisés bien longtemps.

-Quoi? Tu t'es battu avec Mike Newton?

Je me lève de ma chaise et laisse tombé la compresse sur la table.

-Oui je me suis battu avec ce crétin et vous savez quoi? Je ne regrette pas d'avoir donner une leçon à Newton, c'est un idiot qui me pourrie la vie depuis que je suis dans cette famille!

-Avais-tu une bonne raison pour lever les poings Edward? Tu sais que ton père et moi n'acceptons pas la violence.

-Tu me prends pour qui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de frapper les gens sans raison!

-Je le sais bien et je suis très déçue de ton comportement. Nous t'avons pourtant bien éduquer et j'aurais pensé que...

-Déçue? C'est la première fois que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et tu es déçue? Tu pensais que j'allais me laisser faire toute ma vie?

-Bien sûr que non Edward, mais...

-Si tu veux tout savoir ce n'est même pas pour moi que je me suis battu, c'est pour aider la seule personne qui ne me fuit pas comme la peste dès que je mets le nez dehors!

Alice daigne enfin montrer sa présence pour faire autre chose que me ridiculiser.

-Tu as frappé Mike Newton pour Bella Swan?

Sans un mot je quitte la pièce et monte direct dans ma chambre. Je sais que ma mère est un peu déçue parce que j'en suis venu à utiliser les poings, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Parler ne sert à rien avec des gens comme eux. Il n'aurait fait que rire encore plus de moi. Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, parce que j'ai une petite cicatrice au visage et que je suis un peu timide.

Pendant plus de deux heures je reste dans ma chambre avec une légère mélodie qui joue en musique de fond. Elle m'apaise un peu et je retrouve finalement mon calme. Sans vraiment y réfléchir j'agrippe mon téléphone et tape rapidement un message à une personne que j'apprécie plus que je ne devrais.

Désolé de m'être emporté avec Newton.

Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis un fou dangereux ou un truc du genre...

Edward

Seulement quelques secondes après l'envoie de mon message je reçois une réponse de sa part. À croire qu'elle attendait de mes nouvelles près de son téléphone.

Ne sois pas désolé!

Cet idiot n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ;)

Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que tu n'es pas un fou dangereux.

Les fou dangereux ne lisent pas "Roméo et Juliette" dans leur passe-temps xD

Bella

Sa dernière phrase réussit à me rendre le sourire, sans y réfléchir plus longtemps je lui répond.

La prochaine fois je ferrai plus attention où je laisse mes livres -.-

Que fais-tu ce soir?

Edward

Je sais que Bella ne fait que plaisanter, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un aura pu aller faire un tour dans notre bibliothèque le soir de l'anniversaire de ma sœur. Le bruit d'un nouveau message me sort de mes pensées.

Moi je trouve que c'est super mignon ^^

Rien de bien, Jasper me fait la tête et Charlie écoute la tv.

Pourquoi?

Bella

Je suis un surpris de savoir que Jasper est encore en froid avec sa sœur. J'aurai cru que c'était seulement devant Alice qu'il l'ignorait, quel abruti quand même.

Pour savoir si ça te dirait qu'on se voit.

Tout le monde me fait la tête ici aussi et je ne veux pas être là quand mon père rentrera du boulot...

Edward

Carlisle risque de me faire passer un savon et je n'ai pas envie de me faire crier dessus deux fois dans la même journée.

Je suis partante!

On se retrouve où?

Bella

Je souris comme un idiot et réfléchie rapidement.

Rejoins moi au coin de ta rue

Je voudrais pas que Jasper t'engueule parce que tu pars avec moi :/

Je viens te chercher avec ma voiture dans dix minutes!

Edward

Je me lève pour prendre mon manteau après avoir jeter un œil sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Elle m'écrit un simple " d'accord" et je range donc mon portable dans ma poche. Je sors de ma chambre pour tomber sur Alice qui m'attend les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là?

-Tu vas quelque part?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, écartes toi de mon chemin.

Elle refuse de bouger, j'essaie de la contourner, mais elle m'empêche de passer.

-Laisses moi passer!

-Pourquoi? Où tu vas?

-Je vais prendre l'air et je ne pense que j'ai besoin d'une nounou pour veiller sur moi!

Je la pousse pour qu'elle me laisse passer et descend rapidement les escaliers où cette fois-ci c'est Esmé qui m'attend à la table de la cuisine. Elle ne semble pas vraiment en colère, mais je sais qu'elle m'en veut encore pour mon mauvais comportement.

-Edward?

-Je sors prendre l'air, je ne rentrerai pas tard promis.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, je prends mes clés de voiture et saute dedans pour me rendre au domicile Swan.

Avec Bella je passe une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. Nous avons décidé d'aller nous garer sur la réserve indienne pour simplement parler. Mon amie est un peu inquiète pour moi lorsqu'elle voit les blessures que cet idiot à laisser sur mon visage. Je la rassure en lui disant que mon père est médecin et qu'il va s'occuper de moi si j'en ressens le besoin. Je sais qu'Alice ne pensera jamais à venir m'espionner ici parce qu'elle n'aime pas les indiens depuis qu'elle a apprit que l'un deux avait des vues sur elle. Personnellement, j'aime bien l'endroit. C'est un endroit paisible et personne ne vient jamais me déranger quand je suis ici.

Malheureusement, Bella m'apprend qu'elle part demain dans la matinée pour Phoenix où elle ira passé le weekend avec sa mère et son beau-père. Dommage parce que j'aurais vraiment aimé passer du temps avec elle pendant le week-end. Alice va probablement passer beaucoup de temps avec son petit copain et j'en ai plus que marre de les voir se bécoter sur le canapé du salon. Il y a des chambres pour faire ça! Je suppose que je pourrais toujours avancer dans mes devoirs ou lire un peu. Comme je le fais tous les week-end.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je reconduis Bella chez elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait des ennuis à cause de moi. J'arrête ma voiture au même endroit où je suis passé la chercher un peu plus tôt.

-J'ai passé une super soirée Edward.

-Moi aussi Bella, en espérant que tu n'ais pas trop de souci à cause de moi.

-Arrêtes de t'en faire pour ça, je n'ai jamais été très proche de Jasper de toute façon, alors qu'il me fasse la tête n'est vraiment pas un problème pour moi.

Je lui souris gentiment. J'oubliais qu'elle n'est dans cette ville que depuis peu et qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu avec son père et son frère avant. Elle penche un peu la tête vers moi avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-On se voit lundi?

-Bien sûr, je vais essayer d'être sage pendant que tu es absente.

-T'as intérêt à pas faire de bêtises Masen, si Mike débarque je pourrais pas le cogner avec toi et tu sais que j'en meurt d'envie!

-Dans ce cas je vais faire mon possible pour t'attendre avant de lui refaire sa fête!

Bella s'accroche à la poignet de la porte de ma voiture et s'apprête à partir, pour une raison que j'ignore mon cœur se sert quand je pense que je ne la verrais pas pendant deux longues journées. Vivement que lundi arrive au plus vite!

-Bonne nuit Edward!

Poussé par une pulsion, je me penche vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser timide et rapide. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette alors je décide de mettre rapidement fin au baiser. Je remarque qu'elle n'a pas réagit, un peu decu je détourne les yeux d'elle.

-Hum, bonne nuit Bella... À lundi.

Elle ne dit rien et sort de la voiture. À peine est-elle sortie de ma voiture, que je démarre rapidement pressé de me sauver après m'être ridiculiser de la sorte. Je suis un idiot. Comment une fille magnifique et gentille comme Bella peut être intéressée par un gars comme moi? Je suis un monstre au dire de tout le monde et maintenant je viens tout juste de tout gâcher, avec la seule personne qui me porte un peu d'intérêt.

En silence je retourne chez moi. Un peu comme un zombie, je marche vers ma chambre en m'insultant intérieurement pour la chose stupide que je viens de faire. Alice se lève pour venir me parler, mais je l'arrête d'un geste de la main lorsqu'elle s'élance dans un long discours.

-Edward, je...

-Non! Alice s'est vraiment pas le moment, j'ai eu une journée terrible alors gardes tes longs discours pour un autre moment.

Toujours à pas de zombie, je monte jusqu'à ma chambre et retrouve enfin la paix lorsque je m'installe à mon piano. Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur les touches et continue la mélodie qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jour

* * *

**Hum...Comment notre Bella va réagir face à ce baiser d'Edward? :o**

**La réponse dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire**

**:)**

**P.S**

**Pour ceux qui sont inscrit, les réponses à vos reviews vont se faire par message à partir de maintenant et pour les non-inscrits je vous répond en début de chapitre. ^^**

**N'oubliez pas d'aller "Liker" ma page Facebook donc le lien est sur mon profil, je donne des petits renseignements sur mes fics et c'est le meilleur moyen d'être rapidement au courant!**

**A+**


	13. Chapter 12

**Coucou!**

**Un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, j'ai pris le temps de répondre à tout le monde par message privé ( désolé si j'ai oublié quelqu'un )**

**Un grand merci aussi à ma correctrice qui m'a relue parce que j'avais pas mal de petites erreurs! **

**Voilà un chapitre pleins d'explications sur le _pourquoi du comment_**

**__Bonne Lecture! ^^**

* * *

PDV Bella

Mon petit voyage à Phoenix fut meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Voir ma mère m'a remis les idées en place et m'a surtout permis de me confier à quelqu'un. Chose que je ne peux clairement pas faire à Forks avec les gens de mon entourage. À mon départ de l'aéroport, j'étais encore en froid avec mon chère frère Jasper. Il me fait la tête depuis notre dispute le matin où Edward s'est battu avec Mike et Tyler. _Son comportement est totalement idiot!_

Assise à la table dans la minuscule cuisine chez Charlie, je repense à la conversation que j'ai eu avec ma mère pendant le weekend.

_**Flash-back**_

_J'étais dehors pour profiter des seuls rayons de soleil que je vois depuis que Renée m'a expédié chez mon père. Phil et elle ont décidé de prendre un weekend de repos à Phoenix avant que la saison de baseball ne recommence, d'où ma présence dans la ville de mon enfance en ce samedi ensoleillé. Mon beau-père était sorti faire quelques courses pour nous laisser seule ma mère et moi. _

_Assise dehors, je regarde les feuilles des arbres qui ont changé pour avoir une belle teinte orangée en raison de l'Halloween qui s'approche dangereusement. Renée arrive derrière moi avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud et prend place à mes côtés gardant le silence pendant plusieurs minutes._

_-Alors, comment se passe l'école? Tu t'es fait quelques amis? _

_Je lui fait une petite grimace et pense à la seule personne qui représentait un ami pour moi, sauf qu'à mon départ de sa voiture vendredi soir je suis partie avec le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. _

_-Hum, ça peut aller..._

_-Bella?_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi maman, je vais bien et j'ai promis de ne pas faire de bêtises._

_-Ma chérie, au vue de se qui c'est passé la dernière fois..._

_-Arrêtes! On avait dis qu'on en parlait plus, non? _

_-Oui, mais..._

_-Mais rien, je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur. Je ne vais pas laisser un autre imbécile jouer avec mes sentiments et me détruire encore une fois!_

_Je me suis levée un peu énervée en laissant ma tasse sur le sol à côté de ma mère. Avec un soupire, elle me rejoint tranquillement attendant que je me calme pour commencer à parler._

_-Je me trompe ou tu as rencontré un garçon à Forks?_

_Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de lui répondre sans la regarder._

_-Il...Il m'a embrassé avant que je prenne l'avion pour venir ici et...je...je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas..._

_Renée se place devant moi et me prend par les épaules doucement en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de la regarder aussi._

_-Bella, écoutes-moi bien. Ce n'est pas parce que Demetri t'as brisé le cœur que tous les garçons que tu vas rencontré veulent faire la même chose. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui?_

_Je prends le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre. Est-ce que j'aime Edward? Après la relation désastreuse que j'ai eu avec Demetri je ne sais pas si je suis prête à faire confiance à un autre idiot du genre masculin, mais Edward n'est pas un idiot. Il est différent des autres, il m'a défendu alors que Jasper n'a rien fait pour m'aider._

_-Je...je crois que oui, mais..._

_-Alors laisses lui une chance Bella, je sais que cela va être difficile pour toi mais si il a réussit à te rendre le souffle nécessaire pour te sortir de ta quasi dépression je pense qu'il mérite une petite place dans ta vie._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Lors de mon retour à Forks, j'ai pris le temps de bien y réfléchir mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de faire le bon choix. J'ai vu son regard suite à son baiser et il est clair qu'il était blessé que je n'ai pas répondu au baiser. En fait, j'étais surtout sous le choc. Je ne m'y attendais _vraiment_ pas. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas en colère contre moi ou qu'il refusera de me parler, il ne m'a pas envoyé de message depuis ce bref baiser timide dans sa voiture.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par Jasper qui entre l'air maussade, j'ignore si il s'est passé quelque chose pendant le weekend vu que je suis rentrée très tard hier soir. Je finis mon petit déjeuner et lave rapidement mon bol pendant que Jasper commence le siens. Contre toute attente, il m'adresse la parole avant que je ne quitte la pièce.

-Je suis désolé...

Je m'arrête dans mon élan pour retourner à la table, _est-ce que j'ai bien comprit?_

-Quoi?

-Je...Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas te faire la tête parce que tu traînes avec Masen. Il est gentil avec toi de ce que je vois, alors je vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire la tête comme ça. C'était idiot de ma part... Excuses-moi

Je perds les mots devant cet élan de sincérité venant de mon frère. _Peut-être que Charlie lui a fait la morale pendant le weekend? _

Je lui souris légèrement, je ne pourrais pas être en froid avec lui encore longtemps de toute façon. Cela risque d'être invivable ici sinon.

-Excuses accepter Jasper, mais ne me refait plus le coup d'accord?

Il me sourit et se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras, je lui rend timidement son étreinte. Ce premier pas vers une nouvelle relation avec mon frère réussit à enlever mes soucis de mes pensées pour quelques instants.

Les cours du matin se passent selon la même routine qu'à l'habitude sauf pour le comportement d'Edward. Il est plus froid et distant avec moi, il ne m'a même adressé la parole depuis que je l'ai rejoint en cours de littérature. Depuis ce rapide baiser vendredi dernier, il ne m'a pas recontacté. Pas un message ce weekend et maintenant le voilà qui ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je comprends qu'il a dû être blessé par ma réaction face à son baiser, _mais est-ce une raison pour refuser de me parler? _

À l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirige avec Jasper vers notre table habituelle où Alice, Angela et Ben nous attendent déjà. Je vois Edward qui se dirige vers les portes de la cafétéria et qui s'éclipse à l'extérieur pendant que personne ne le remarque.

-Jazz, excuses moi mais...

-C'est bon, vas-y. Je vais leur dire que tu avais besoin de prendre de l'air.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et continue son chemin vers les autres alors que j'essaie de rattraper Edward avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je cours presque vers les portes par lesquelles mon ami s'est enfui quelques minutes avant moi. Arrivée dehors, je le cherche du regard et le vois se diriger vers sa voiture d'un pas décidé. Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne je l'agrippe par le bras et l'empêche de continuer sa route.

-Edward!

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il semble surpris de me voir, mais pas nécessairement heureux de ma présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella? Je suis pressé, je dois aller manger.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que je peux venir avec toi?

Edward me scrute quelques secondes et soupire bruyamment.

-Tu devrais plutôt rester avec ton frère, je ne voudrais pas que...

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

-Bon d'accord, allez montes.

Je passe du côté passager pendant qu'Edward prend le volant et nous conduit vers une destination inconnue. Il reste silencieux et monte le volume de la musique, il me semble plus nerveux qu'à l'habitude mais je garde ce commentaire pour moi et me concentre sur ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

Edward conduit sur une route de campagne qui s'enfonce dans une sorte de clairière, si mes souvenirs sont bons cette route conduit jusqu'à la villa Cullen. Comme je l'avais prédit, Edward arrête sa voiture devant l'immense maison de ses parents. _Il mange chez lui tous les jours?_

Il remarque mon visage surpris.

-Je ne mange pas tous les jours chez moi, aujourd'hui ma mère est à la maison et elle a insisté pour que je passe à la maison. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera heureuse de te voir. Elle était impatiente de te rencontrer.

Mon compagnon de classe sort de la voiture et se dirige vers la maison sans vraiment m'attendre. Encore une fois, je l'arrête en l'agrippant par le bras gentiment. Il me regard avec la même expression que plutôt.

-Edward, je suis désolée pour l'autre soir. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste que...

Esmé décide de venir nous accueillir sur le pas de la porte.

-Edward, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ramenais une amie à la maison! Tu dois être Bella Swan? Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance!

Edward en profite pour échapper à mon regard et s'éclipse dans la maison sans dire un mot. _Vraiment Esmé a choisit le pire moment pour apparaitre!_

Dans un silence religieux Esmé nous prépare à manger et me pose quelques questions que je n'écoutes que d'une oreille et auxquelles je réponds distraitement. J'essaie de paraitre le plus polie possible mais mon attention est tourné sur Edward qui ne dit rien depuis notre arrivée. Après un moment, Esmé s'éclipse en prétextant des courses à faire et me dit avoir hâte de me revoir. Franchement, je ne suis pas pressée puisqu'elle ressemble beaucoup trop à Alice et ne cesse de parler. Elle est très gentille, mais je ne préfère pas la croiser trop souvent.

Edward s'obstine à regarder son assiette vide, je décide donc de profiter du fait que nous sommes seuls pour dire ce que j'essaie de lui dire depuis ce matin.

-Tu m'as prise par surprise l'autre soir, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas...

-Je me suis aussi surpris moi-même si tu veux tout savoir...

-Écoutes Edward, tu es vraiment un garçon gentil mais...

-Mais tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas ça, il faut que je t'explique pourquoi ma mère m'a expédié ici à Forks et peut-être que tu comprendras.

-Comprendre quoi?

Il lève finalement les yeux de sur la table et plonge son regard émeraude dans le miens. Je lis beaucoup de souffrance et d'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Je détache mes yeux de son visage et remonte lentement les manches de mon chandail à manches longues. Edward baisse son regard sur les cicatrices qui décorent mes deux poignets suite à ma tentative d'en finir avec mes jours malheureux. Il reste silencieux et passe ses doigts dessus, comme pour se convaincre que ses marques sont bien vraies.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-J'ai essayé de me suicider pendant que ma mère était sortit faire des courses.

-Pourquoi?

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me plonge dans les souvenirs douloureux qui explique ses horribles marques sur ma personne. Je m'efforce de ne pas le regarder et commence mon récit en remontant mes manches.

-Je...J'allais rejoindre mon petit ami chez lui comme on avait convenu en début de journée, mais lorsque je suis arrivée...Il était, au lit, avec...ma meilleure amie.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et attends de voir une réaction provenant d'Edward mais il reste sans mot. Je continue donc mes explications.

-Comme tu te doutes, je ne suis pas du genre à avoir beaucoup d'amis ou être très populaire mais Demetri et Jane étaient les personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Je les connaissais depuis longtemps, enfin, je croyais que je les connaissais...

Une larme roule sur ma joue aux souvenirs de ses deux personnes que je pensais bien connaitre.

-Bref, j'ai essayé d'en finir mais ma mère est arrivée et m'a conduite aux urgences. Quand je suis sortie elle m'a expliqué que Phil devait partir pour les entrainements de baseball. Elle voulait partir avec lui mais elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule alors elle m'a envoyé vivre avec Charlie en pensant que de changer d'air pourrait me faire du bien...

J'essuie mes larmes rapidement et lui fait un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est pas toi Edward, c'est juste que...je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire confiance à nouveau...je...

-Shhh

Il place un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'arrêter gentiment.

-Je comprends, je suis désolé pour le baiser. Si j'avais su...Je t'apprécies beaucoup Bella et je suis prêt à t'attendre autant de temps que tu auras besoin.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Edward dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser. Je souris timidement et sens mes joues rosirent sous l'effet de cette petite attention de sa part.

-Merci Edward...

-De rien, allez viens. On doit aller en cours

* * *

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire**

**:)**

**P.S**

**Sur ma page facebook je vais publier une photo que j'ai modifié et qui représente un peu comment je vois notre chère Edward ;)**

**Aller faire un tour si vous êtes curieuse, je donne quelques info sur la page donc rester alerte.**

**A+**


	14. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai décidé de vous envoyer le prochain chapitre même s'il n'est toujours pas corrigé.**

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop mauvais même pas corriger mais bon, on verra.**

**Bonne Lecture et un grand merci à tout le monde car cette fic compte maintenant 140 reviews! ^^**

* * *

PDV Bella

Depuis que j'ai donné les explications que je m'étais promis de donner à Edward, les choses sont beaucoup mieux entre nous. Bien sûr personne ne se doute des petits baisers timide qu'il me donne lorsqu'il sait que personne nous regarde ou du simple fait que nous passons du temps ensemble chez lui. Il sait que j'aurai besoin de temps pour faire confiance à nouveau et laisser quelqu'un entrer dans mon cœur. Depuis la trahison de mon ex petit ami et aussi de mon ancienne meilleure amie, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas me méfier des autres. Avec la bande à Tanya qui traine autour de moi je ne me sens pas vraiment l'esprit tranquille.

L'excuse que j'ai donné à Jasper et Charlie pour expliquer le temps que je passe à la villa Cullen est qu'Edward m'aide à faire mes devoirs de math puisque je ne comprends _vraiment_ rien. Ce qui n'est pas un gros mensonge puisque mes notes sont effectivement horrible dans cette matière. Alice est convaincu de la même chose et pour une fois, Jasper m'aide à tenir le secret. Je ne lui ais rien dit des vraies raisons qui me pousse à passer autant de temps chez les Cullen, mais je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Mes relations avec mon frère se sont beaucoup amélioré depuis mon retour de Phoenix. Il respecte les choix que je fais et ne s'oppose plus à me voir trainer avec Edward, la plupart du temps il s'arrange même pour occuper Alice le plus longtemps possible pour qu'on soit tranquille à la villa. Je suis _vraiment_ ravie de son changement d'attitude.

Comme à tous les matins depuis environ deux semaines, je quitte la voiture de Jasper pour aller rejoindre Edward qui m'attend adosser à la sienne. Les autres ont l'habitude de mon comportement et ne s'attardent même sur moi lorsque Jasper arrive. Mon compagnon de classe sourit lorsque je le rejoins et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue après avoir vérifier que personne ne nous observe. D'un commun accord nous avons décidé de garder notre _relation_ secrète. Pas que j'aie honte d'être avec Edward, mais je ne tiens pas non plus à le crier sur tous les toits.

-Bon matin Bella, bien dormi?

-Bonjour Edward, oui ça peut aller. Et toi?

Il hausse les épaules tout en continuant de sourire.

-Comme d'habitude. Tu n'as pas eu trop de problème avec le devoir de math? Je l'ai trouvé facile, mais je connais tes talents dans cette matière.

-C'était un vrai massacre si tu veux tout savoir, par contre je me suis surpassée! C'est seulement après une heure d'acharnement que j'ai laissé tomber.

-Hey, mais c'est que tu fais du progrès! On vise de finir le devoir la prochaine fois?

-Ne m'en demande pas tant Edward!

Il rigole et secoue la tête comme il a l'habitude de faire à chaque fois que nous parlons de mes progrès en mathématique. Ensuite, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraine gentiment vers notre premier cours.

Comme convenue avec mon compagnon, nous mangeons ensemble pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Depuis le temps, Angela, Ben et Alice ont arrêté de s'interroger sur où je vais. Comme presque tout le monde dans le lycée, ils ont deviné que je mange avec Edward dans un coin tranquille de la cafétéria parce qu'il fait trop froid pour manger dehors et que nous avons déjà manger chez lui en début de semaine. La plupart du temps les gens nous laissent tranquille et ne nous jettent même pas un regard, mais aujourd'hui la salle est légèrement mouvementé comparer à l'atmosphère habituelle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Bella?

Edward remarque mon regard perturbé alors que je regarde la cafétéria de fond en comble pour vérifier que tout est comme à l'habitude.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un drôle de pressentiment. Je me fais peut-être des idées...

Je finis ma bouteille de jus et essaie de penser à autre chose mais Edward regarde autour de nous comme pour appuyer mes dires.

-Newton et sa bande ne sont pas dans le coin, on ne les a pas vu depuis un moment ceux la

-C'est très mauvais signe si tu veux mon avis

En silence, je termine mon sandwich. J'ai le regard baissé donc je remarque au dernier instant que quelqu'un s'est approché de notre table et semble décider à rester tant que je n'ai pas levé mon regard de sur mon repas.

-Salut Belly Bella!

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines lorsque j'entends la voie de mon ex petit ami, Demetri Volturi. Il était le seul à m'appeler par ce surnom tout à fait _ridicule_. Selon ma mère, suite à notre séparation Demetri est parti vivre avec son oncle Aro qui est médecin. Son oncle est réputé pour voyager beaucoup à cause de son travail, il est très doué donc les hôpitaux se l'arrache dès qu'il est libre.

-Demetri? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Edward ne dit pas un mot et me lance un regard interrogateur. Il se doute sûrement de l'identité de notre visiteur mais cherche probablement mon approbation avant de laisser la colère l'envahir.

Mon ex croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et me lance son plus beau sourire. _Dire que j'ai craqué sur cet imbécile..._

-Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle? Mon oncle a été muter ici pour son travaille.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce crétin vienne vivre dans la même ville que moi? Ne m'a-t-il pas assez fait souffrir dans le passé qu'il faut qu'il vienne m'achever? _Je m'étouffe presque lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de moi comme si nous étions des amis de toujours alors que ce salaud m'a trahi de la plus horrible des manières.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ma belle?

-Pour être franche, j'allais bien mieux avant que tu ne débarques ici Demetri et puis je ne suis pas ta _belle_. Tu ne te souviens donc pas comment nous nous sommes séparés la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu?

-Hum, maintenant que tu en parles. Si je me souviens ça ressemblait à quelque chose comme, _je ne veux jamais te revoir! Espèce de salopard! _et un peu de _comment as-tu pu faire ça?! _

Edward reste silencieux, mais je dois qu'il doit ruminer de sombres pensées.

-Tu as une bonne mémoire, finalement, tu aimes peut-être seulement idiot de penser que nous sommes toujours _amis _

-Écoute Bella...

Je me lève légèrement en colère.

-Non, toi tu m'écoutes Demetri Volturi. Si tu ne comprends pas la politesse alors je vais changer de stratégie. _Va te faire voir! _Tu m'as fait souffrir à un point que tu n'imagines même pas alors rends moi service et disparait de ma vie!

Dans mon excès de colère, je prends mon yaourt et lui envoie à la figure avant de prendre mon sac et sortir de la cafétéria sans un regard en arrière. _Quel journée merdique! _

Je m'enfuis dehors pour me changer les idées, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire trois pas à l'extérieur que je me sens tirer vers l'arrière. Je suis persuadé que c'est cet idiot de Demetri qui me harcèle.

-Tu comprends _vraiment_ rien quand on te parle!

-Effectivement, je n'ai rien comprit à votre conversation.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je me jette dans les bras d'Edward. Il ressert son étreinte doucement et me laisse me vider des larmes que j'ose verser pour ce sombre crétin. J'ai tellement souffert à cause de lui, je me demande comment je fais pour avoir encore de la force pour pleurer cette trahison. J'ai failli perdre la vie pour un homme qui n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, alors que maintenant j'ai rencontré Edward et que je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal.

Je cesse de pleurer lentement pendant qu'il nous guide à pas prudent vers notre cours de biologie. Nos doigts sont entrelacés et son pouce caresse doucement la paume de ma main comme pour continuer de m'apaiser. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de tendresse, avec Demetri les choses étaient bien différentes. Je pense que s'il est allé voir ailleurs c'est qu'il devait en avoir marre de m'attendre, avec Edward je ne sens aucune pression sur mes épaules. Notre relation est nouvelle, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. C'est un bon sentiment d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi reposant.

Pendant le cours de biologie, j'entends Demetri parler avec Newton mais je ne tourne même pas les yeux vers lui. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'avoir fait souffrir à nouveau. À la fin des cours, Jasper m'attend pour rentrer à la maison. Il a vu comme tout le monde la dispute entre moi et Demetri, mais il ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et tous les détails de la situation. Alice remarque nos mains enlacées et fronce légèrement les sourcils, mon frère lui dit à demain et s'avance vers nous.

-Bella?

-Je...

Edward serre un peu plus ma main en me voyant encore au bord des larmes.

-On va faire nos devoirs à la maison, je la ramène plus tard. Okay?

-Pas de problème, Alice va magasiner avec Angela donc vous serez tranquille. Je vais prévenir Charlie lorsqu'il rentrera.

J'hoche simplement la tête en direction de Jasper et appuis ma tête doucement contre l'épaule d'Edward. Mon jumeau hésite mais finit par s'approcher pour déposer un petit baiser sur ma joue.

-Prends bien soin d'elle Edward.

-Promis Jasper.

Ensuite, il disparait pour monter dans sa voiture. Edward m'installe gentiment dans sa Volvo et démarre silencieusement. La musique de fond est douce et si je n'avais pas l'esprit occuper à maudire Demetri je pourrais facilement m'endormir. La route est plus courte qu'à l'habitude et nous nous installons en silence devant notre devoir de littérature. Le cœur n'y est pas et Edward s'en rend compte rapidement.

-Bella, est-ce que tu veux en parler? Je, j'ignore quoi faire pour t'aider...

-Il n'y a rien à dire Edward, Demetri est revenu et je vais devoir l'affronter au lycée. C'est dure, mais je pense que je pourrais y arriver. Je...je ne suis plus seule maintenant, il y a Jasper et enfin...tu es là, toi aussi.

Doucement, il me rejoint sur le canapé et m'enlace de ses bras protecteurs. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et pousse un long soupire pour laisser sortir la douleur de cette journée riche en émotion.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi Bella, tant que tu voudras de moi...Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, tu es _vraiment_ importante pour moi.

Après quelques minutes, je lève les yeux vers lui pour me perdre dans les siens. Ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude profond qui donner envie de s'y noyer et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Du bout des doigts je trace le contour de ses yeux et m'attarde quelques secondes sur la petite cicatrice qui lui cause tant de soucis depuis son entrée dans la famille Cullen. Il dessert un peu l'étreinte qui me colle à lui pour pouvoir mieux me contempler. Je rougis alors qu'il reste silencieux pendant que je découvre son visage du bout de mes doigts qui tremblent légèrement d'être si près de celui qui tente de me faire sortir de la souffrance de mon passé.

-Bella, je...

-Shh...

Je l'interrompt pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser, j'essaie de lui faire ressentir tout le bien que je ressens en sa présence rassurante. Il répond à mon baiser avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de me briser ou que je le repousse subitement. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains vont se placer d'elle même derrière sa nuque pour approfondir cette douce torture. Sa langue vient timidement demander l'accès à ma bouche pendant que ces mains me collent à son torse.

Rapidement, je me retrouve sous Edward et la caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette étreinte est douce et avec une pointe de passion que je me savais pas avoir. Il s'écarte pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle et plante ses yeux dans les miens avec un sourire timide.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai profité de ta faiblesse, je...

-Arrêtes Edward, tu n'as profité de rien. J'en avais besoin autant que toi.

Je lui rends son sourire et Edward approche ses lèvres des miennes, mais un bruit de clé nous fait vite revenir à la réalité.

-Coucou, c'est moi!

Alice sautille dans la pièce alors que nous nous écartons rapidement l'un de l'autre légèrement gêner. Elle s'approche et essaie encore de faire la conversation avec moi comme à chaque fois depuis que j'ai débarqué à Forks.

-Vous étiez en train de faire quoi? Vous êtes rouge comme si vous aviez couru un cent kilomètres

-Hum, rien de bien passionnant. On essayait de faire le devoir de littérature, tu n'étais pas supposée être avec Angela?

Elle sourit et accourt vers les sacs qu'elle a déposé à l'entrée. _Oh non, pitié. Tout mais pas Alice et son shopping... _

-Tu devrais voir les supers trucs qu'on a trouvé Angie et moi! Il y avait cette petite robe qui...

-Alice, pas que tu ne dis pas des choses intéressante mais j'ai promis de ne pas ramener Bella trop tard.

-Oh, d'accord. À plus Bella! On se voit en cours d'espagnol demain!

Edward me tire par la main avant que sa sœur ait une autre rage de nous faire la conversation.

* * *

**Alors? On en pense quoi? **

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire!**

**:)**

**A+**

**P.S**

**Je viens de faire le décompte et je vous annonce qu'il reste trois chapitres à cette fic, épilogue compris.**

**Et oui, presque déjà fini. Pour ma première fic je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop gros avec vingt million de chapitre.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Encore une fois, le chapitre n'a pas été corriger et il est actuellement 2 heures du matin mais je vous le poste quand même. (Je suis trop gentille! Je sais!) Je vais corriger demain après quelques heures de sommeils.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews! Toujours très apprécier!**

**Petite info; j'ai réfléchi et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier! J'ai déjà mon idée de comment finir la fic et faire un chapitre de plus serait inutile :P**

**~ATTENTION, PETIT LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE~**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

PDV Bella

Depuis le retour de mon ex petit ami, Demetri Volturi, j'ai appris à l'ignorer autant que possible. Lorsque je suis en cours, je fais tout pour m'éclipser de la classe avant qu'il ne vienne vers moi et surtout, j'évite de rester seule en sa compagnie. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour m'avoir de nouveau. Je refuse qu'il me détruise à nouveau, j'ai eu assez de difficulté à sortir de l'enfer où j'ai plongé. Je ne veux pas retomber alors que j'ai eu tant de difficulté à revenir.

Jasper l'a à l'œil depuis que je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi à Phoenix. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en mêler, je ne veux pas avoir à gérer Jasper et ses envies de jouer les grands frères protecteurs. Je l'aime beaucoup et notre relation est bien mieux, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se mêle de ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Il était furieux lorsque je lui ai parlé de la trahison de mon ex et mon ex meilleure amie. _Les Swan ont tendance à être trop protecteur. _

Nous sommes samedi et Edward est sensé venir me chercher à la librairie de Port Angeles pour que nous continuions notre devoir de biologie. J'avais quelques achats à faire et il n'y avait personne à la maison. Charlie est à la réserve pour pêcher avec son ami Billy Black. Jasper et Alice sont sortis en amoureux, ce qui fait notre affaire puisqu'il n'y aura personne chez les Cullen.

Je sors de la librairie à l'heure où Edward est supposé venir me chercher avec sa voiture. Le nez dans mon nouveau livre, je fonce dans une masse chaude qui ne s'est pas aperçu de ma présence. Je tombe sur le sol froid et lève enfin les yeux pour voir la cause de tout ce mouvement. _Génial, justement la personne que j'essaie à tout prix d'éviter._

-Tiens tiens, encore le nez dans un livre Bella?

Je me relève péniblement sans un regard pour le perturbateur.

-Très perspicace Demetri, tu as trouvé tout seul ou c'est parce que tu viens de voir que je sors d'une librairie?

-Ce que tu peux être pénible, je t'ai connu plus gentille.

-Oui et bien, c'étais avant que tu décides de me tromper pour aller courir dans les bras d'une autre!

-Bella...Tu sais, je m'en veux terriblement de se qui est arrivé ce jour là.

-Il est un peu trop tard pour avoir des remords Demetri, le mal est fait.

-Ta mère nous as dit pour ta tentative de suicide, Jane s'en ai beaucoup voulu tu sais. Elle voulait te parler, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre.

-J'avais une bonne raison tu ne penses pas?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et soupire en priant pour qu'Edward arrive rapidement.

-Penses-tu qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner? On était bon ami avant tous les deux, tu veux _vraiment_ perdre tout ça pour une erreur qui appartient au passé?

Juste comme je commençais à perdre espoir de voir Edward arriver, une Volvo se gare juste à côté de nous. Je me dirige vers la voiture sans un regard pour Demetri et ne tourne les yeux vers lui qu'au dernier moment.

-Laisses-moi y penser Demetri.

Il me lance un sourire satisfait et poursuit son chemin pendant que je grimpe dans la voiture d'Edward. Le conducteur se penche et dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de démarrer la voiture en silence. Edward monte le volume de la radio et garde les yeux fixés sur la route. Il ne doit pas apprécier d'avoir vu Demetri avec moi, Edward non plus ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Je pense aussi qu'il y a une pointe de jalousie derrière tout ça, mais mon _petit copain _ne l'avouera jamais.

La musique me transporte et je perds la notion du temps. Plus vite que je ne le pense, nous arrivons devant la villa Cullen. Edward remarque mon air absent, mais il ne dit rien et sort de la voiture pour venir ouvrir la porte de mon côté. Depuis que Demetri est revenu à Forks, mon _petit ami _joue les hommes galants et attentionné. Il respecte que je ne me sens pas encore à l'aise avec l'idée d'être sa petite amie avec mon ex dans le coin. Je m'en veux de le faire attendre, j'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais prête à passer le cap et à accepter que maintenant mon cœur appartient à Edward. En fait, mon corps est prêt mais mon esprit n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Je suis accrochée au passé comme une naufragé à sa bouée.

Je suis Edward docilement jusqu'à l'intérieur. Comme à l'habitude, nous montons dans sa chambre pour s'installer sur son lit avec nos livres. La veille, j'avais laissé mes cahiers chez lui puisque nous avions prévu de nous revoir le lendemain pour finir le tout. Comme une automate, je fais la tâche qu'Edward vient de me demander de faire mais la tête n'y est pas. Je ne fais que repenser aux derniers évènements et à l'homme qui est assit face à moi et qui doit subir mon comportement à cause de mon passé douloureux. Je secoue légèrement la tête et prends une décision. Je décide de me donner le coup de pied dont j'ai besoin, je fais un pas en avant et affronte le présent comme j'aurais dû le faire beaucoup plus tôt.

Dans un claquement sonore qui résonne dans la pièce, je referme tous les livres devant moi. _Continuer de travailler ne sert à rien dans l'état mental où je suis._ Edward relève la tête de son livre et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

-Ça ne va pas?

-Ça ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas capable de me concentrer.

-Pourquoi ça? Je me trompe où cela a un lien avec ton ex?

Il me regarde avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Je sais que je dois le dire, si je ne le fais pas maintenant je vais rester au même point et je ne serais pas capable d'avancer.

-Edward, j'ai...j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

De sa main, il repousse nos livres et s'approche doucement de moi. Je vois ses mains qui commencent légèrement à trembler, signe qu'il est _nerveux. _Je prends lentement sa main dans la mienne et tente de le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est juste un petit truc que j'aurais dû te dire depuis un moment.

-Je t'écoute, j'avoue que tu commences à me faire peur...Tu ne repars pas à Phoenix quand même?

-Non, il n'est pas question que je retourne à Phoenix. Même si l'envie ne manque pas depuis que Demetri est venu s'installer à Forks.

Il sourit légèrement à ma remarque, mais l'inquiétude se lit encore dans ses yeux.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je pousse un long soupire et tente de chercher une once de courage cachée quelque part en moi. Ce ne sont que trois petit mot, mais leur sens est tellement significatif. C'est trois mots, j'ai pensé ne plus jamais les dire à qui que ce soit. Après la trahison de Demetri, je me suis sentie mourir de l'intérieur et j'ai pensé que la vie n'en valait pas la peine. Edward a réussit à me faire sortir de ma transe et m'a rappelé que je ne suis pas seule. En échange, je n'ai qu'à lui dire ces trois petit mots qui lui feront comprendre que je suis prête à l'accepter dans mon cœur comme j'ai accepté de laisser entrer cette crapule de Volturi. _Allez Swan, tu peux le faire..._

-Je voulais simplement que tu saches que...Je t'aime Edward

Je me sens devenir beaucoup plus légère après mon aveu, un poids immense vient de quitter mes épaules. Je lève finalement les yeux vers Edward qui ne dit rien, mais sourit timidement. Doucement, il m'attire contre son torse et laisse glisser ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella...

Je souris contre son torse et relève la tête pour partir à la recherche de ses lèvres. Il comprend mon intention et se penche légèrement pour répondre à mon baiser. Nos souffles et nos langues se mélangent doucement dans une délicieuse torture. Sans m'en rendre compte, je pousse Edward à s'allonger sur le dos pendant que je continue mon exploration de sa bouche. Il me plaque contre lui et caresse doucement mon dos alors que notre condition de simple humain nous oblige à nous arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle.

-Bella, c'était...

-Je sais...

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais...

Je lui souris gentiment pour essayer de le rassurer.

-Moi non plus...mais, je veux essayer avec toi. Si tu veux bien toi aussi...

-J'en serais honoré ma Bella...

D'un mouvement rapide, il change nos positions et se retrouve allonger sur mon corps. Il cherche à être doux et commence par descendre doucement explorer la peau de mon coup avec ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupire de bien être à cette nouvelle sensation, mes mains ne restent pas inactives et s'accrochent à cette cheveux de bronze pour approfondir le contact. Sans rompre le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau, il remonte vers ma bouche pour en reprendre possession. Ses mains se glissent sous mon chemisier et effleurent ma peau brûlante du bout des doigts, elles remontent lentement et parcours ensuite mon dos pour jouer avec l'attache de mon soutient gorge. À mon tour, je pars à l'assaut de sa peau et commence à détacher les boutons de sa chemise pour ensuite l'en débarrassé.

Comme si c'était le signal qu'il avait besoin pour se lancer, Edward me débarrasse également de mon haut et d'un même mouvement mon soutient gorge quitte aussi ma peau. Ainsi mise à nue, il s'arrête quelques secondes et m'observe sans rien dire. Sans réfléchir, je cache ma poitrine de mes bras en rougissant légèrement. Mon amant sourit en me voyant faire et écarte mes bras pour qu'il puisse retourner à son observation.

-Ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique. Celui qui osera te dire le contraire est fou...

Je rougis un peu plus et Edward recommence à couvrir ma peau de tendre baisers. Il commence par mon coup et descend lentement vers mes seins qui ne demandent qu'à être cajolé et aimé. Ses lèvres trouvent le chemin d'elle-même jusqu'à mon téton gauche et commence alors une douce torture. Des sons que je ne m'étais jamais entendu dire sorte inconsciemment de ma bouche. Satisfait de son effet, je sens Edward sourire contre ma peau et changer de téton pour aller torturer délicieusement son jumeau.

Je profite de son attention qui est porté sur ma personne pour aller ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon et le libéré par la même occasion de son boxer dans lequel il semble être douloureusement à l'étroit. Je caresse doucement son érection de mes petites mains tremblantes. Il cesse tout mouvement et m'aide à enlever le reste de ses vêtements, les miens suivent le même chemin et vont rejoindre ceux d'Edward quelque part sur le plancher. Pour l'instant ce détail nous importe peu, seul les gémissements et les regards brûlants de l'autre dictent nos mouvements. Maintenant tous les deux à nu, Edward me regarde comme s'il cherche mon autorisation pour continuer. Un hochement de tête plus tard, je le sens entrer lentement en moi. Il étouffe mon gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il me déflore avec un baiser plein de passion. Quelques maladroits coup de reins plus tard, nous jouissons ensemble essoufflés et épuisés. Dans l'étreinte de ses bras forts et rassurant, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Beaucoup plus tard, je sors du sommeil à cause de voix lointaine étouffée par la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Un grognement m'indique que mon amant est aussi déçu que moi de devoir sortir du lit.

-Debout là dedans! Le repas est prêt depuis au moins cinq minutes! Edward, Bella si vous ne sortez pas dans deux minutes je force la porte!

La grosse voix d'Emmett suffit à nous sortir du lit dans le temps de le dire. Je bénis Edward de toujours verrouiller la porte quand nous sommes chez lui. L'idée que mon beau-frère nous voit sans vêtements dans le lit d'Edward ne me plait pas vraiment.

-Je compte jusqu'à dix et si vous n'êtes pas sortis, je jures qu'il ne restera plus rien de ta porte Edward!

Avant qu'Emmett n'ai le temps de commencer à compter, Edward ouvre la porte et se frotte les yeux encore un peu endormi.

-C'est bon Emmett, pas la peine de te fâcher.

Le dit Emmett nous observe et fronce les sourcils.

-Vous fessiez quoi au juste? Vous avez l'air louche vous deux.

-Rien qui ne te regarde, on arrive dans deux minutes.

-Vous avez intérêts ou je viens vous chercher par les oreilles!

Sans un mot de plus, il redescend en bas. J'approche d'Edward qui est encore dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose?

-J'ai bien peur qu'avec Emmett notre relation risque de faire le tour de la ville en quelques heures.

Il se retourne et m'attire doucement dans ses bras. Edward dépose un baiser sur ma tête et soupire.

-Je pense que le mieux à faire serait de leur dire.

-Je suis d'accord, avec ce qu'il vient de se passer je ne vois pas de raison de continuer à se cacher.

Un sourire timide apparait sur mes lèvres alors que des images de nos ébats me reviennent à l'esprit. _Wow...Aucun autre mot ne me vient à l'esprit._

-Je t'aime Bella, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je ne suis jamais senti aussi heureux que dans tes bras quelques heures plutôt.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, je ne veux pas être dans d'autre bras que les tiens...

Après un rapide baiser, nous décidons de descendre avant qu'Emmett ne revienne. À notre plus grand bonheur Alice n'est pas présente. Je ne me sens pas assez courageuse pour affronter la tempête qu'est Alice Cullen. Main dans la main, nous entrons dans la salle à manger où Emmett et Carlisle sont déjà en grande conversation. Esmé sourit en fixant nos mains liés et attend qu'Edward se décide à parler.

-Esmé, Carlisle...je voulais vous dire que...Eh bien, Bella et moi sortons ensemble.

La mère d'Edward est la première à réagir et se précipite sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous, bienvenue dans la famille Bella!

Carlisle se contente de sourire en regardant dans notre direction alors qu'Emmett nous regarde avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je vois maintenant ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre d'Edward.

Mon visage tourne au rouge tomate sous les rires d'Emmett Cullen qui se mérite un regard meurtrier de son frère adoptif.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on en pense de mon premier lemon en français? C'était assez léger et c'était voulu. ^^**

**Commentaires,insultes,suggestion,questions ou autres?**

**Vous savez comment faire**

**:)**

**A+**


	16. Épilogue

**Oui oui, c'est déjà fini. Snif, snif...**

**Mais non! Il ne faut pas pleurer parce que je n'arrêtes pas d'écrire pour autant! ^^**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et surtout d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. C'est surtout vous qui m'avez encourager à continuer d'écrire et surtout à terminer cette fanfic. C'est la première que je finis et je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques (bonne ou mauvaise) Je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer après tout. ^^**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

PDV Bella.

Depuis une semaine, Edward et moi avons rendu officiel notre relation. Nous nageons dans le pur bonheur, mais d'un commun accord nous continuons d'être discret au lycée. Ce que nous vivons ne regarde personne d'autre que nous et les gens qui nous sont proches. J'aime Edward, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le crier sur tous les toits de la ville de Forks. J'ai l'impression que certaine personnes risquent de nous faire la vie dure si nous nous affichons.

Le plus dure a été de convaincre Alice de ne rien dire. Quand elle l'a appris, elle s'est mise à courir et à sautiller dans tous les sens. Je continue à croire qu'Alice Cullen a trop consommé de caféine et que maintenant les effets sont irréversible sur sa personne. Malheureusement, je vais être dans l'obligation de la supporter encore longtemps puisque j'ai décidé de ne plus quitter Edward. La seule qui n'est pas encore au courant pour ma nouvelle relation est ma mère Renée. Son téléphone est mort et j'entends qu'elle m'appelle pour lui dire de vive voix. Elle risque d'avoir la même réaction que ma nouvelle belle-sœur, par chance je ne serais pas dans la même pièce pour le voir de mes yeux sauter partout dans la pièce.

Depuis cette nouvelle, je pense que Edward et Alice ont fait la paix. Nous mangeons tous ensemble dans la cafétéria, Edward ne cherche plus à aller manger seul dans son coin ou à s'isoler des autres. Il semble beaucoup plus heureux. Par contre, je dois avouer que le comportement de Demetri est étrange. Il ne cherche plus à m'approcher, il ne fait que m'observer avec un sourire calculateur. Depuis notre conversation, je ne lui ai pas reparlé. Je dois dire que j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

Lundi matin, une autre semaine qui commence. Je descends de la voiture d'Edward avec le sourire aux lèvres, car oui depuis que nous sortons officiellement ensemble Edward vient me chercher à tous les matins à la maison. De cette façon, nous pouvons nous embrasser et discuter avant d'affronter une journée loin l'un de l'autre.

Alice sourit à notre arrivée et me fait un petit signe de la main.

-Salut vous deux!

-Bon matin Alice, de quoi vous parliez?

-Oh rien, juste des vacances de Noël qui approchent à grand pas.

Edward me jette un rapide coup d'œil. Nous avons discuter des vacances, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais rester à Forks ou bien si je vais aller voir ma mère à Phoenix. Edward attend que je me décide pour demander à ses parents si je peux passer le réveillon avec eux.

Nous discutons pendant un moment, mais rapidement Edward et moi prenons la direction de notre premier cours commun. Arrivée en classe, comme à l'habitude, je suis Edward jusqu'à notre table au fond de la salle. Avant de n'avoir pu faire un pas, je sens une paire de bras m'enserrer la taille.

-Où tu penses aller comme ça ma belle?

-Quoi? Mais...

Il m'entraine vers sa place parmi la bande de crétin qui s'amuse avec Edward depuis le début de l'année. Je n'ai pas le temps de placer un mot que notre professeur fait son entrée et réclame rapidement le silence. Je lance un regard d'excuse à Edward qui s'assit seul à sa place. Demetri me regard avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Il m'a fait le coup à tous les cours de la matinée puisqu'il les partage tous avec moi comme par hasard. _J'aurais ma revanche Volturi et elle sera douce, crois-moi!_

Mon heure de revanche arrive justement à la fin des cours. Pendant le cours de gym, seul cours que nous avons tous ensemble avec cette crapule, j'ai préparé ma douce revanche. Demetri Volturi peut paraitre dure et sans peur, mais je le connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance puisqu'il habitait près de chez moi et je connais son petit secret...

Je me dépêche de rejoindre les autres sur le parking du lycée, ils sont toujours plus rapide que moi pour sortir. Allez savoir pourquoi et comment ils font. Alice et Angela discutent ensemble des derniers potins pendant que je rejoins Edward qui m'attend près de sa voiture. Il sourit à mon arrivée, mais rapidement son sourire se transforme en léger rire lorsque toutes les personnes présentes devant le lycée peuvent voir Demetri Volturi qui plonge la main dans son sac pour en ressortir la main avec une araignée rampant rapidement sur le dos de celle-ci pour aller trouver refuge dans le chandail de ce dernier. Même de loin, j'arrive à voir l'expression de terreur sur le visage de mon ex. Il pousse un cri aigu digne d'une fillette de trois ans lorsqu'il se rend compte d'où est aller l'araignée.

-_Putain_, ne restez pas planter là et aidez moi à me débarrasser de cette chose!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les sœurs Denali se mettent à crier et à s'éloigner rapidement de Demetri qui commence à courir partout à la manière d'Alice Cullen. Personne ne semble vouloir l'aider dans son combat pour se débarrasser de son ennemi d'enfance. Edward continue de rire, comme à peu près tout le monde sur le parking.

-Bella, est-ce que c'est toi qui a...?

-C'est ma petite revanche _made-in-Swan. _

Jasper s'approche et passe ses bras autour de mes épaules en continuant de rire avec les autres.

-Bien joué _Bellz! _

Les autres approuvent en riant pendant que ce crétin continue de danser pour faire ressortir la vilaine bestiole. Voyant que personne ne vient à son secours, Demetri approche de nous en courant pour se poster devant moi.

-Bella! Vite, aides-moi!

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderai?

-S'il te plait Bella! Tu sais que je n'aime pas les araignées!

Je lui relance le sourire malicieux qu'il m'a lancé ce matin en cours de littérature et je prends la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

-Raison de plus pour que je te laisse te débrouiller Demetri.

-Quoi? Tu ne vas pas faire ça?

Ses yeux reflètent la peur qu'il a d'être laissé à son sort.

-Oh que si mon chère.

Je me retourne vers Edward qui observe la scène sans dire un mot. Il sourit timidement devant la panique dans le visage de Demetri et je le prends par surprise en l'embrassant doucement. En fait, je prends par surprise tous les gens présent à l'extérieur du lycée. Edward répond au baiser mais reste perplexe lorsque je souris diaboliquement.

-Bella, tu...

-Je me fous de se que pense les gens Edward, de tout façon, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre!

Fin

* * *

**Merci encore!**

**Je me lance dans un one-shot sur l'univers de HP plus précisément sur le couple HG/SR. Gardez l'oeil ouvert pour ceux que ça intéresse ;)**

**Mary**

**xxx**


End file.
